Shireru
by Ms. Zeal
Summary: COMPLETE! Non yaoi. Post Rachisuru. Takes place one year after the Makai Tournament. After nineteen years, deception was second nature. However, no secret can be kept forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

I would like to include a special thanks to **anony** and **BballAnimeLover89** for reviewing chapter five of _Rachisuru._ Normally I wouldn't include this, but since I was posting this one a week after the conclusion of my last story, I figured I could get away with it. Anyway, thanks for your reviews!

**Chapter 1**

Clouds covered the sky, growing darker as the day wore on. There was a strong breeze, ruffling hair and clothing, as well as sending smaller items skittering across the deck. A light rain began to fall, encouraging passengers to pack up their belongings and move inside to the lower levels. Kurama stood on the deck, staring out across the choppy water towards the horizon. _The full moon is tonight. Still several hours before dark, yet I can already feel my body yearning to change. I knew this cruise was a bad idea from the start, but it was so important to mother that I come,_ he thought, ignoring the raindrops dampening his hair.

It had been one year since the Makai tournament had taken place. Kurama had gotten his own apartment when he started attending college, although he went home to visit his mother every weekend. School was out for the summer and Shiori had thought it would be fun for the whole family to go on a cruise-- their first family vacation. Kurama had been reluctant at first, but he couldn't say no to his mother. It would only be two or three days before they reached Japan, depending on the weather. _I do hope the storm clears before nightfall. With all the passengers crowded down below, it will be difficult to find a secluded place to transform,_ he thought.

. . .

Night came, but the storm was only getting worse. All passengers had been advised against going out on deck and there was not a single empty room to be found down below. Kurama was running out of options. _I just need to be alone for a few minutes, at least! Is that too much to ask?!_ he thought, pushing his way through a crowded corridor. He had even considered hiding in the bathroom in the room he and Suuichi shared, but his stepbrother would want to talk to him through the door and the youko's deep voice would give him away. The only option he had left was to go out on deck.

He forced the door open against the wind, quickly shutting it behind him. The floor was slick with rain and seawater, making it difficult to keep from falling. Kurama made his way across the deck, the wind whipping through his hair as he searched for a suitable hiding place. _Although, with weather this bad, I doubt anyone would be able to see me if I changed in the middle of the deck!_ he thought.

. . .

Shiori walked toward her sons' room, knocking on the door. There was no answer. "Shuichi, are you there?" she called. When there was still no answer, she opened the door slightly and looked inside. The room was empty.

_I wonder where he could be?_ she thought, closing the door. Her son had seemed worried about something when she had last seen him that morning, but she hadn't got a chance to talk to him all day. She chewed her lip, wondering where the redhead would be so late at night. Suuichi was with his father, but where was her son?

"Ah, Shiori-chan! Why the long face?"

The brunette looked up, seeing an older woman with graying curly brown hair. They were about the same height although the older woman stooped over a bit when she walked, supporting herself with a cane. "Oh, I sorry, Kameko-san, I didn't see you there. Actually, I'm looking for my son, Shuichi," she replied.

The older woman scratched her chin. "The redheaded one, right?" Shiori nodded and Kameko continued. "Yes, I do believe I saw him going up on deck a few minutes ago."

Shiori's eyes widened a little bit. "Up on deck? In this weather? Thank you, Kameko-san," she said, walking past the older woman. _What would Shuichi be doing up on deck?_ she wondered, hurrying outside.

Squinting her eyes against the rain, she held her coat tightly around herself as she slowly made her way across the deck. _Where would he be?_ she wondered, looking around. "Shuichi!" she yelled, hoping he would hear her and come. Almost as soon as the name left her mouth, a wave crashed over the ship, knocking her down and causing her to slide across the deck. She hit the side of a cabin, a little dazed. Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, she glanced to the side. What she saw stole her breath away.

. . .

Kurama cocked his head to the side, listening. He thought he heard someone yelling, but it was impossible to tell over the howling of the wind. A wave hit him, causing him to lose his already unstable footing and swept him into the side of a cabin. He spit the water out of his mouth as the wave receded, his amber eyes flashing. _That is the fourth time this has happened! Whether it has been long enough or not, I am going to return below deck-- I'll end up being washed overboard if I stay up here much longer._ He pushed himself to his feet, the lights reflecting off the water running down his silver hair as it shortened and turned red. His ears shrank, changing as they repositioned themselves down on the sides of his head. His tail disappeared with his pale tunic, a pair of blue jeans and a blue denim jacket replacing them. Turning, he began making his way towards the door, only to freeze as he passed an overturned lawn chair. Shiori was lying on the floor on the other side of it, staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Mother," he whispered, the wind swallowing his words. His heart leapt to his throat as he glanced back at the chair. _She had a clear view while being hidden from my sight! How much did she see?_ he wondered, staring down at her. He stepped forward to help her up, but she recoiled from him.

"You... what are you? That--that _thing_..." she yelled, making herself heard over the storm. Her eyes begged him for an explanation.

Kurama closed his eyes, masking the fear that gripped him. When he looked at her, his expression was unreadable. "I am a kitsune," he replied. His heart constricted as her eyes widened in alarm.

"But, how are you able to change into my son? What have you done to him?!"

The redhead took a deep breath. She deserved to know the truth. "Nineteen years ago, I was mortally wounded. My soul escaped to the Human Realm, and I entered the body of your unborn child," he explained. He looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

"And my son?" she asked, her voice almost pleading.

"Human souls are fragile, especially before the body is born. It was not able to withstand being so close to my demonic energy. It died shortly after I entered your womb," he said. He raised his gaze to meet his mother's.

The brunette was staring at him in disbelief. The pain was visible in her eyes. "You-- so you could survive, you killed my son? You murdered him and then you mock him by living the life you stole from him?! Is this some sort of sick game to you?! See how long you could keep it a secret from me?!" Shiori shrieked, her voice breaking.

Kurama flinched, as if she had slapped him. "Please, mother--" he started, reached out to her.

"Don't call me 'mother'-- _You're not my son!_" she screamed, knocking his hand aside. She left, slipping and sliding as she ran across the slippery deck, slamming the door behind her.

Kurama stared after her, tears mixing with the rain on his cheeks. He walked over to the rail, her words echoing inside his head. Another wave crashed over him, but he clung to the rail. The tempest seemed to be a reflection of the emotions raging within him.

. . .

When Suuichi returned to his cabin, he was surprised to find that his older brother wasn't there. He brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt as he got ready for bed. When his stepbrother still didn't show up, he decided to go look for him. _It figures, the one time I need to talk to him and he's not here,_ he thought, looking for the familiar head of red hair in the hallway. He had just come from his father's room, so he knew his brother wasn't in there. However, Kazuya had sent him to bed, so there was a possibility of him getting in trouble if his father saw him out and about. _I'll just have to be quick about it,_ he thought, running down the corridor. He checked the dining hall, almost running into Kameko as he rounded the corner.

"Watch where you're going, young man!" she said.

"I'm sorry, Kameko-san," he apologized, bowing to the older woman.

"Suuichi-kun, is that you? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my brother," he explained, glancing around the room. The redhead was nowhere in sight. "Dad told me to go to bed, but Shuichi-san wasn't there, so I decided to look for him."

"Oh, why didn't you just ask? I saw your brother go up on deck a while ago. I doubt he would still be up there, but--"

Suuichi cut her off. "You saw him up on deck? Thank you, Kameko-san! I'll go see if he's up there!" he said, interrupting her. She mumbled about kids always being in a hurry as he sped off down the hallway.

He stepped out on deck, shivering as the cold wind assaulted his bare arms. He looked around, easily spotting his brother facing away from him standing at the rail. _Is he crazy? What is he doing out here in this weather?!_ Suuichi wondered, moving towards his brother. When he was close enough, he called out to him. "Shuichi-san!"

Upon hearing the name, Kurama turned, looking for the source. His eyes widened as he saw a wave crashing across the deck, heading for his stepbrother. He opened his mouth to shout a warning, but it was too late. When the water had passed and he could see again, Suuichi was gone.

Kurama whipped his head around, searching for any sign of the younger boy. He saw Suuichi's white shirt amongst the waves below before he was pulled under, but it was enough. Without a second thought, the redhead dived off of the ship, aiming towards the spot where he had last seen his stepbrother. His body changed from ningen to demon as he fell, sharp amber eyes easily pinpointing Suuichi's location in the dim light from the ship. He hit the water, swimming downward toward where he had last seen the human when he felt his hand brush against something soft. Taking a firm hold of it, he fought his way back to the top, dragging the dazed boy with him. They broke through the surface, taking a few quick breaths before another wave rolled over them, forcing them back down. The kitsune pulled a seed from his hair, growing it into a wooden platform beneath them. The buoyant material quickly brought them back to the top of the water and Kurama caused the wood to grow around them swiftly, forming a sphere to trap the air inside before another wave forced them down again. The turbulent motion had the two tumbling over each other, so the kitsune caused part of the wood to come out and encircle each of their waists, holding them against opposite sides of the makeshift boat.

Suuichi coughed, ridding his lungs of the water he'd swallowed. His eyes were screwed shut, the constant spinning motion threatening to make him sick. He tuned everything out, focusing only on keeping the contents of his stomach where they were.

Just then, a tremendous jolt shook the wooden structure as it collided with the side of the ship. A sickening _crack_ was heard as the impact caused Suuichi's neck to snap back, hitting his head hard on the wooden wall behind him. Kurama flinched at the sound. _That had to have hurt. I won't be able to check it until the storm passes, but I doubt any serious damage was done. Actually, I think this might be a good thing-- his recollection of tonight will be fuzzy, at best. Between almost drowning, disorientation from the movement and hitting his head, I doubt he realizes he's inside a wooden ball, sitting across from a kitsune. Of course, it's so dark in here, he'd need demonic vision to be able to see me, anyway. Although, I suppose it doesn't matter anymore,_ the silver-haired youko thought, his ears drooping slightly at the realization. He understood the severity of the situation. The incident on the boat assured that he would not be able to go back to his ningen life. The emotions and lessons learned from his human mother made it equally as impossible to return to his demon life as the king of thieves. He didn't know what he was going to do now.

A slight gasping noise distracted him from his depressing thoughts. Abruptly, he realized that they were running out of breathable air. _How could I have overlooked that?_ he berated himself, pulling several seeds from his air and tossing them to the floor. Various ningen plants sprouted from the seeds, rooting themselves in the wood. Kurama manipulated them with his energy, speeding up the cycle of photosynthesis such that it provided sufficient oxygen for them to breathe.

Having solved that problem, the kitsune looked at the ningen again. Suuichi seemed to have passed out and was hanging limply in his wooden harness. Kurama caused the wood to meld around him, completely immobilizing the human to reduce the risk of further injury if they hit anything else. _Since he is unconscious, I don't have to worry about his claustrophobia kicking in unless he wakes before the sea has calmed,_ Kurama thought. He sighed, leaning his head back against the wood. _Now, all that's left is to ride out the storm._

. . .

Shiori woke as someone knocked on the door to her cabin. She had come in late the night before and her husband had already been asleep. Not wanting to wake him, and not sure what to tell him if she did, she had decided to wait until later to talk to him about Shuichi. The knock on the door was repeated, a bit more loudly than before. She heard her husband walking across the room to answer it.

"Hello, Suzue-chan," he greeted, opening the door.

"Good morning, Hatanaka-san. Sorry to bother you," the girl apologized. "I was wondering if you had seen Suuichi-kun?"

"Not this morning, no," he replied. "Did you check his cabin?"

"I did, but no one answered. He was supposed to meet me this morning behind the, uh..." she trailed off, blushing. She coughed, lightly. "Well, he was supposed to meet me, but he never showed up."

Hatanaka raised an eyebrow, a slight smile tugging at his lips. _I think I'll need to have a talk with Suuichi-kun later today,_ he thought. "I'm sure he just overslept. I'll go check his room," he said, walking out into the hall.

"Thank you, Hatanaka-san," Suzue said, bowing.

Hatanaka stopped in front of the door to his sons' cabin. He knocked on it loudly, but there was no answer. He knocked again, raising his voice as well. "Suuichi-kun? Are you up yet?" Silence was his response. Opening the door, he turned on the light, looking around.

The room was empty, save for a few clothes discarded carelessly on the floor. Hatanaka identified them as his son's, noticing they were the ones he had been wearing yesterday. _Suuichi-kun really needs to learn to clean-up after himself. Maybe he'll pick up some of Shiori's son's good habits,_ he thought, looking over to Kurama's side of the room. Everything was neat and tidy, all of the redhead's personal items organized on the nightstand and dresser. His pajamas were even folded on his bed, waiting to be used. Hatanaka shook his head, exiting the room.

Suzue was waiting out in the hall. "I'm sorry, Suzue-chan, but he's not there. He probably just forgot. Why don't you see if you can find him in the dining hall?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll go look for him, then. Thank you, Hatanaka-san. Sorry to have bothered you," she said, bowing. She turned, walking down the corridor toward the dining hall as Hatanaka went back to his room.

. . .

Suuichi woke, the back of his skull throbbing. He was lying on his stomach on some odd sort of red bed, staring at a wooden wall. The bed, while comfortable, felt strange. The mattress underneath him was soft and smooth, almost as if it were made of silk but more firm. It wasn't like anything he had ever used before. A sweet scent caught his attention before someone touched the back of his head. "Ow," he groaned, trying to move away.

"Don't move," a deep voice commanded him, softly. "This will help reduce the swelling."

Suuichi felt compelled to obey, lying still as fingers parted his hair and gently rubbed a cool cream over the bump on his head. He felt the mattress rise slightly as the person stood up, walking across the room. The person returned, rolling Suuichi onto his side such that he was facing the wall and pulled him into a sitting position. The human closed his eyes as the change in altitude magnified his headache, making him a little dizzy. A cup was pushed into his hands.

"Drink this. It will help with the pain."

Suuichi raised the cup to his lips, taking a sip. The taste wasn't bad, but it was like nothing the boy had ever tasted before. He hesitated, not sure if he should drink an unknown beverage given him by a stranger.

"You need to drink all of it. It will help," the deep voice repeated soothingly.

Obediently, Suuichi drained the cup, drinking the foreign liquid. The mug was taken from him; strong hands pressing him back down on the mattress.

"It will take a few minutes for the painkillers to take affect. I suggest you lie down until then. I will be on deck if you need me," the voice said. There was the sound of someone walking across the floor, presumably towards the door.

Suuichi opened his eyes, but the person was already gone. He blinked, studying his surroundings. The walls seemed to be made of wood, the transition from wall to floor so smooth it appeared to be one board. There was no door, only an opening in the wall and what looked like a hallway outside of it. The room was empty except for the bed, which he was lying on. Turning his attention to it, he was surprised to find he was lying on what looked like enlarged flower petals.

_Okay,_ he thought, sitting up. His head didn't protest, so he stood carefully, eyeing the impossibly large petals. _This is getting weird. Where am I? Let's see, I was on the cruise ship talking with dad. He sent me to bed, but I went looking for Shuichi-san. I found him on deck, and..._ He closed his eyes as the memory came back to him. _I fell overboard. I remember looking up and seeing Shuichi-san still at the rail, but I don't think he realized I was there. I wonder how long before they notice that I'm gone?_ He opened his eyes again, looking out a small window. There was no glass, allowing a cool breeze to blow into the room. _But, how did I end up here? And, where **is** here, exactly?_ he wondered.

Walking out into the hallway, he noticed two other rooms. One had a bed similar to the one he had been lying on and the other had a table with a bench on either side of it. Shaking his head, he walked towards the end of the hallway, shading his eyes against the light as he climbed up the built-in ladder to the deck. It was obvious he was on a small ship, water as far as the eye could see. There was a single mast in the middle of the boat. One large light green sail with almost white veins running through it was tied to the pole with darker green rope. Above the sail stood the one whom he assumed to be his rescuer.

The person was casually standing on top of the mast as he looked off in the distance, his hands clasped loosely behind his back. His tail and long hair blew out behind him like a silver banner dancing in the wind. One of his ears twitched backwards, before he slowly turned his head, noticing he had company. Jumping off, he twisted his body in the air, landing in a crouched position before the human, who fell back in surprise. The creature straightened up, amber eyes locking onto Suuichi's shocked brown ones.

"Good morning."

Suuichi just stared, not being able to articulate anything. The kitsune took a step forward, reaching his hand out towards the ningen, who recoiled instinctively.

"You have nothing to fear from me," Kurama said, pain briefly clouding his features as he remembered his mother reacting to him the same way last night. He withdrew his hand, taking a few steps back to put some distance between them.

"Who-who are you?" Suuichi asked, finally finding his voice.

"I am known as Youko Kurama. You may call me Kurama," the youko said, inclining his head.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but, exactly _what_ are you?" the teen asked, eyeing the silver ears and tail.

"I am a kitsune."

"You mean, like, a _demon_ fox?" Suuichi asked, scooting a little farther back.

"Yes. I don't mean to sound predatory, but-- we're on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Where do you intend to go to escape me?" the youko asked, cocking his head to the side. He crossed his arms, a slight smile playing about his lips.

The ningen blanched. "Uh..."

Kurama sighed, closing his eyes as he dropped his arms to his sides. _He does not know me as his stepbrother._ "Forgive me if I frightened you. You have nothing to fear from me," he repeated. He glanced up, checking the position of the sun. _I think we should be taking a more eastern course,_ he thought, striding past Suuichi towards the back of the ship. He stopped, laying his hand on a vine tied from the rail to the pole the sail hung from. Manipulating it with his spirit energy, he urged the vine to grow, allowing half of the sail to move freely in the wind. Walking over to the opposite side of the boat, he shortened the vine, angling the sail such that it caught the wind and changed their course, heading into the east. _If the wind holds, we should reach Japan in about a week or so. Once there, I can make sure Suuichi-kun returns home safely._ Kurama's heart constricted at the thought of home. _There is no longer a place for me in this world. I suppose it is time for Youko Kurama to return to Makai once more._

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

I would also like to include a special thanks to **Anony, neko kitkat** and **Astarte** for reviewing chapter one. I enjoyed reading them! Oh, and another thanks to **Astarte** reviewing chapter five of _Rachisuru,_ too!

**Chapter 2**

Shiori stood on the deck, looking out over the sea, her hands clutching the railing tightly. She gazed at the ocean unseeingly, her troubled eyes revealing the turmoil within her mind. _I can't believe I never knew. Nineteen years. **Nineteen years**, and I was completely oblivious. No, not completely. He was always an odd child, a special child. Polite to a fault, perfect grades in school, doing whatever was asked of him without complaint-- what normal child would ever behave in such a manner? I knew something was different, something was wrong. But I didn't say anything. He was my son, he was all I had left after my husband died-- he was my world. And to think, after all this time, I find out that he is an imposter. A monster that killed my real son to save himself, and I... I couldn't tell._ A single tear fell down Shiori's cheek, landing on the back of her hand. _I couldn't even tell the difference between a demon masquerading as a perfect child and my own son. What sort of mother am I...?_

A pair of familiar arms slipped around her waist, Kazyua's chin resting on her shoulder. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

She closed her eyes. _And what can I tell my husband?_ She leaned her head against his. "Just admiring the view," she whispered, lest her voice give her emotions away.

"Hatanaka-san!"

Reluctantly, Kazuya let go of his wife, turning towards the owner of the voice. "Oh, hello, Akihito-kun," he greeted.

"Have you seen Suuichi-kun? We had some plans today, but we can't find him anywhere," he explained, gesturing to several other teenagers who nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I haven't seen him," he answered. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Shuichi, either."

Shiori stiffened slightly. _Suuichi-kun is missing? No, it's a large ship, I'm sure he's just on one of the lower levels. The demon wouldn't do anything to hurt him...would he? I have no idea what that creature I saw last night is capable of..._ She shook her head. _I'm just overreacting,_ she told herself firmly. _Suuichi-kun is fine. Demon or not, Shuichi would never..._

"Shiori? Are you alright, dear?" Kazuya asked, looking at his wife carefully.

She smiled, trying to hide her emotions. "I'm sure he's fine. Why don't we ask some of the crew members if they've seen him?" she suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll go ask right now," Kazuya said, walking away. Shiori turned back, her troubled gaze overlooking the ocean once again. A few minutes later, she stiffened as she heard a page over the ship's intercom.

"Attention all passengers. Would Hatanaka Suuichi and Minamino Shuichi please report to their cabin immediately. I repeat, would Hatanaka Suuichi and Minamino Shuichi please report to their cabin immediately. Thank you."

She knew that she should probably go to the cabin to meet them, but she wasn't ready to face the creature that she used to think was her son. _My husband should be there,_ she reasoned, not moving from her position by the rail. About ten minutes went by before she heard the page repeated.

_Neither of them came?_ she thought, making her way below. Kazuya was standing outside the cabin and talking to one of the crewmembers as Shiori approached them.

"--next five minutes, then the captain will authorize a ship-wide search. If they are anywhere onboard, we'll find your sons," the sailor said.

Kazuya nodded. He walked over and put his arm around Shiori's shoulders. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Neither of the boys responded to the page. There is a chance that they didn't hear it the first time, so we're going to wait a few more minutes for them to show up," he explained.

"They're both missing?" Shiori said, her eyes wide. _No, he couldn't have..._ her thought trailed off, a pit forming in her stomach.

Five minutes passed without a sign of either of them. The sailor left to report to the captain and the crew began to search the ship, questioning all the passengers. Several hours later, there was still no sign of the boys. Kazuya sat on the bed while Shiori paced the length of the room, her mind going through all sorts of different scenarios that could have taken place. She looked up as someone knocked on the door, quickly crossing the room and answering it.

"Shiori-chan, what's going on? Some of the crew members are downstairs, asking if anyone has seen either of your sons," Kameko said, entering the room. "Are they missing?"

Shiori opened her mouth to reply when a male voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Hatanaka-san?" Two crewmembers were standing in the doorway. Seeing they had everyone's attention, the first one continued. "The search has been completed. There is no sign of either one of your sons."

"But, how...? They couldn't have just disappeared," Kazuya argued.

"Can you tell me when you last saw them?" the sailor asked.

"I saw Shuichi last night, on the deck," Shiori said, her voice shaking slightly. "It was around 11:30, I think."

"And your other son?"

"I sent Suuichi-kun to bed last night around midnight," Kazuya said. One of the sailors nodded, writing something down on a notepad.

"Actually, Suuichi-kun didn't go to bed," Kameko said. "I saw him in the dining hall, looking for his brother," she added when everyone looked at her.

"And, did you..." Shiori began, a new fear gripping her heart.

"I told him I had seen Shuichi go up on deck earlier," she said. "He took off running down the hallway, so I assume that was where he was headed."

"So, it is safe to assume that both of them were up on deck during the storm?" one of the sailors asked.

Shiori covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, no," she whispered.

The sailors exchanged a few words between them before one of them left. "We'll notify the captain and he'll radio on ahead. They'll send search and rescue teams to look for your sons," the other one said before following the first.

Shiori moved over to the bed, closing her eyes as she sank down upon the mattress. _They went overboard. I-I can't believe it. It must have been accidental-- Shuichi said he was a kitsune and foxes can't survive in the ocean._ Her mind flashed back to the expression on Kurama's face when she had yelled at him the night before. _He looked so sad... hurt by my rejection. He wouldn't have jumped overboard... would he? And then, Suuichi-kun fell over while looking for his brother... Could this all be my fault? But, he admitted to being a demon, to having killed my son to save himself. What was I supposed to say...?_ she wondered, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She felt her husband's arms wrap around her, gently rocking her. _It's all my fault..._

. . .

Suuichi sat on deck, eating some freshly grown grapes as he watched his shipmate. Kurama was fussing with the sail, trying to catch as much of the dying wind as possible. Finally he gave up as the breeze weakened to the point where it barely ruffled the sail. _I suppose I should be grateful that we had two days with strong winds. However, we need to keep moving. I don't know how long I'll be able to last,_ he thought, kneeling in the center of the deck. He placed his palm against the smooth wood, sending his youki into it.

Suuichi leaned forward, trying to see what the kitsune was doing. It had been five days since he had woken on this small ship and all the demon had done so far was tend to his injures and feed him. Although wary at first, the ningen was beginning to trust Kurama, accepting the food he grew and making the overall voyage less awkward. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"The wind has all but stopped. We need to continue moving forward, so I'm adding oars to the ship," Kurama explained. He answered all of the teenager's questions patiently; amused by how large Suuichi's eyes could get when the youko did something out of the ordinary.

"Adding oars?" The ningen walked to the railing, leaning over so he could see what was happening below. Five poles were growing out of the side of the ship, the tips flattening out to form paddles on the end. Simultaneously, they all moved forward and down into the water. Suuichi had to grab on to the rail to keep his balance as the ship started to move forward.

Kurama frowned. _I need more._ The youko closed his eyes, concentrating as three more oars sprouted out on either side of the ship and began rowing with the others. Kurama sighed as he sat back, a bead of sweat running down his face. _I'll keep rowing until nightfall and try my hand at fishing again. With any luck, I will actually catch something this time, although that is doubtful. Hopefully, the wind will pick up in the morning. If not, we may have some problems._

Suuichi looked at the kitsune, noticing he hadn't moved from his spot on the deck. "Are you alright? You look a little tired."

Kurama managed a slight smile. "I'm fine." _For now._

. . .

Shiori sat on a bench in the garden out in her backyard. The plants around her looked faded, more than a few having turned brown and shriveled from lack of care over the past few days. However, she paid no attention to the flowers' plight, her mind occupied with more concerning matters.

Search teams had been flying low over the ocean, searching the area where it was estimated the teenagers went overboard. Her heart constricted painfully at the thought of never seeing Shuichi again. _Why am I more worried about the demon's welfare than my stepson's? He killed my child._ She slowly closed her eyes, shaking her head. _How can I mourn for a child I never knew? Shuichi may have taken my baby away from me, but he worked hard to give me the perfect son in its place. What has he ever done to show he doesn't love me?_ She idly picked a flower, one of the few that seemed to still be thriving. She twirled the stem in her fingers as she stared unseeingly at the blossom. _Then again, are demons even capable of love? How much of the legends are true?_ She dropped the flower, watching it fall to the ground before leaning forward and dropping her head into her hands. _No, I know Shuichi loves me. I wasn't so sure during his early childhood, but he changed... He came to visit me every day in the hospital when I was sick-- why would a demon do that if he were only trying to keep up appearances? And then there was my miraculous recovery that the doctors couldn't even begin to explain. He was so desperate for me to get well. Could it have been because of something he had done? I just counted it as a blessing, but now that I know he's a demon..._ Shiori looked up as someone approached her, the footsteps crunching on the gravel path.

Kazuya sat down beside her on the bench. He looked ahead, avoiding her eyes. "I just received a call," he said, his voice almost a whisper. Unshed tears were shining in his eyes as he continued. "They're calling off the search."

"What?" Shiori asked, shocked. They had been looking for four days and deep down she knew that they wouldn't keep searching forever, but as long as they were, there was still hope. Now, to hear those fatal words brought the cruel reality of the situation home and she could no longer deny the facts.

"They're calling off the search. Said it had been too long and there was no hope. Given them both up for dead," Kazuya whispered, his voice breaking.

"No..." Shiori whispered. She buried her face in her hands, her mind's eye replaying the last time she had seen Shuichi. _The look on his face that night... He kept it a secret because he was afraid I would reject him if I knew the truth... And then, when I did find out, I said such horrible things to him... And now, I may never see him again. Did he jump off the ship because of me? What have I done? Oh, Shuichi, I'm so sorry... My son..._ She opened her eyes, trying to get the hurt expression on her son's face out of her mind. Her gaze rested on the wilting remains of the garden he had put so much effort into growing, noticing the flowers seemed to droop in sorrow at the news that their caretaker would not be returning. The dying garden seemed to mirror her feelings as she wept bitterly. _This is all my fault..._

Kazuya held her close as she cried, rocking her back and forth. He rested his cheek on her head, silent tears escaping from beneath his closed eyelids as he mourned over the loss of his sons.

. . .

Kurama pulled hard on the vine, straining against the wind until the sail had turned to the angle he wanted it at. Quickly, he tied it off on the rail, panting from the exertion. _Ten days. Not a long amount of time, all things considered, but long enough. We need to reach land soon,_ he thought, scanning the horizon. The sun was setting behind him, ill-placed clouds casting shadows which might or might not have been an island in the distance.

Suuichi was looking at him curiously. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"What are you referring to?" the youko replied, turning towards his stepbrother.

"Tying the vine on the rail. Before you would just make it longer or shorter, or whatever. Why did you tie it off manually?" the human specified.

_You're more observant than I have given you credit for,_ Kurama thought. "I need to conserve my energy," he said.

"But, I thought you said you got your energy back by just resting?"

"That is partially true. My diet is the other component in the equation."

"But, you eat-- I've seen you!"

"Yes, but it is not what my body currently requires."

Suuichi just gave him a confused look, so he continued. "Foxes are not herbivores-- we are omnivores, like humans, although our diet is primarily carnivorous. However, not only can humans live on a vegetarian diet, but also they can thrive on it. I can survive eating only plants, but it takes a considerable amount of time to regain my energy. I have not had any success catching fish, so I am gradually growing weaker as I expend more energy than I am regaining," Kurama explained.

"What happens when you use all of your energy? Will you...you know..." Suuichi trailed off, looking at the deck.

Kurama chuckled softly. "It is possible to tap into your life energy such that your body can no longer support itself and you die. However, that will not be the case in this instance," he assured the younger boy. "We should reach land before I reach that point."

The next morning, Suuichi found a plate of fruit on the table in the third room, just like every other morning. He picked up a banana, feeling a little guilty. Climbing up on deck, he found Kurama.

The kitsune was standing at the bow of the ship, casually holding on to one of the vines for balance as he leaned forward, one foot resting on the rail, as he stared intently at the horizon. The sun reflected off his silver strands of hair, making it shimmer as it moved softly in the wind.

Suuichi approached him from behind. "I could go without food for a day or two," the human suggested, tossing the banana back and forth from one hand to the other in a nervous gesture.

"That is out of the question."

"But you need to save your energy!" Suuichi argued.

"I will not compromise your health. Besides, do you see that bird?" he asked, pointing to the ocean in front of him. There was a single white seagull bobbing up and down on the waves. "Seagulls have their nests on land and do not stray far into the ocean. We should arrive in a few days or so," Kurama said, still staring ahead. _I don't have enough energy to create the oars again. We may end up floating on the waves with our goal in sight but still out of reach._

"Really?" Suuichi squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun reflecting off the water, trying to see the bird. "Are you sure? I don't see anything. Besides, wouldn't we be able to see land by now if that were the case?"

The silver youko chuckled. "Not necessarily. Seagulls have high buoyancy, such that they do not worry about finding dry ground to land on when their wings tire. Thus, they can travel farther over the ocean than most other birds. This one may have gotten a little lost, but there is an island nearby where it makes its nest."

The teenager looked at Kurama, studying him. The kitsune returned his gaze, unblinking. "Okay, if you say it's there, then I believe you," the ningen said.

The kitsune turned back towards the sea. "Don't worry, Suuichi-kun. You will be back with your family soon." Kurama's voice caught on the word family, but the human didn't seem to notice.

"I'll tell you what, it's gonna be good to eat some real food once we reach land! Uh, no offense, of course," he hastily amended.

The youko inclined his head slightly. "None taken." His voice was soft and a little sad.

Thinking his careless words were the cause, Suuichi tried to change to a more positive subject. "So, where are you gonna go when we get back? Do you have any family members worried about you?"

Kurama stiffened. _"Don't call me mother-- **You're not my son**!"_ "I have no family or home to return to," he said, his voice melancholy.

Suuichi's eyes widened at that statement. "I'm sorry," he said lamely. He perked up as he got an idea. "I know! You could come stay with us! Mom and Dad won't mind, what with you saving me and all! It'll be great! Oh, and just wait until you meet my older brother! You two will get along great! You're a lot like him, actua--"

"Suuichi-kun." Kurama's sharp tone made the boy stop mid-word. "I thank you for your generous invitation, but there is no place for me in the Human Realm." Having said that, the kitsune turned and disappeared below deck. He hadn't meant for his words to come out as harshly as they did, but he knew what his homecoming would be like, were he to return. He did not think he could handle the rejection a second time.

The teenager stood on deck, staring after the silver fox demon. _What did I say?_

. . .

Kazuya walked through the house, looking for his wife. He found her in the living room. "Honey, we need to talk," he said, taking a deep breath. "I know how this is tearing you up and I know you don't want to give up hope, but it's been eleven days. I think we should hold a funeral for our sons. We need to allow their souls to rest."

Shiori stood staring out the window, her back to him. Silently, she shook her head.

He moved forward, putting his arms around her. "You need to accept it and move on."

"They could still be alive. They could have washed up on a small island or something. They could still be alive," she repeated, her voice wavering.

"There are no islands over there and even if there were, they would have checked them during the search," he said, his tone pleading. Although he hated having to be the one to shoot down her arguments, it needed to be done. She had to face reality. He turned her around, forcing her to face him. "Shiori, be reasonable. If they haven't shown up by now, we both know that they aren't going to show up at all. You need to let them go."

She met his eyes, her expression one of mixed emotions. "I can't. If I do--" _Then I will have killed him. Shuichi probably wouldn't have stayed on deck if I hadn't rejected him and neither of them would have gone overboard,_ she thought. "It's my fault," she whispered.

"No. No, it's not your fault. I don't even know why you would think that! It's nobody's fault," he said comfortingly, rubbing her arms.

Shiori closed her eyes, shaking her head. _If you only knew what I have done. Would you hate me for having a demon for a child? Or would you hate me for being the cause of your son's death?_ she wondered sadly. One tear escaped her closed eyelid, sliding down her cheek.

Kazuya wiped the tear away, pulling her into his embrace. "Shiori, please. You can't keep beating yourself up over this. It is not your fault. But, we have to face the truth. It has been too long. There is no way that...that either of them could have survived," he said, his voice hitching. He cleared his throat and continued. "The best thing we can do now is to move on and continue with our lives. Shuichi wouldn't want to see you mourning over his death like this, would he?"

Shiori remained silent, so he continued. "I think we should start making arrangements for the funeral," he said softly.

"All right," Shiori whispered. _I killed my sons._

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

Also, I'd like to include another special thanks to **sekamu**, **Anony** and **neko kitkat**. Thanks for your reviews!

**Chapter 3**

Kurama awoke on the thirteenth day after going overboard, sensing something was different. A familiar scent wafted across his nose and he hurried up on deck. The scenery hadn't changed much-- water as far as the eye could see, dotted here and there with seagulls which were rapidly growing in number --but the smells had. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the rich aroma of earth and trees as well as a few other odors. A second breath identified these as belonging to humans and pollution. The corners of his lips turned upwards in a small smile. _Not only are we near land, we are close to a relatively large city. That is good for Suuichi-kun. It might be a problem if anyone sees this ship, though. Unfortunately, I can do little more than hope that no one is around when we land,_ Kurama thought, staring at the rising sun. He shook his head. _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. At any rate, we should only be a day or two away from land by now, depending on the weather. If the wind holds, I should have sufficient energy to reach the island. However, if it doesn't..._ The fox's thought trailed off as he contemplated the consequences of that unfortunate turn of events.

The kitsune returned below deck, stowing such dark thoughts in the back of his mind as he pulled several seeds from his silver locks for Suuichi's breakfast. He paused as he passed his stepbrother's room, glancing through the doorway.

The boy in question was sprawled out across the rose petals making up his bed, the moss blanket lying crumpled on the floor. The brunette was snoring, for the moment blissfully unaware of the peril facing his demonic friend.

Kurama watched the teenager sleep, staring at the ningen he'd come to love as a brother. Suuichi shifted a little, the soft _creak_ of brittle leaves starting to crack easily being picked up by the fox's demonic hearing. _The boat is practically falling apart around us,_ the kitsune thought, sending a bit of his energy into the petals to make them soft and pliable again. He leaned against the doorframe, feeling a little light-headed. _I need to get something to eat,_ he thought, pushing himself away from the wall.

He continued back down the hallway, preoccupied as his feet carried him to the makeshift kitchen. _Right now, the only thing holding this boat together is my youki. I will do all in my power to assure that Suuichi makes it to shore safely. However, it could be problematic if the wind should die down again. I'm not sure how much longer I can last. I'm doing everything in my power to conserve energy as it is. If I should die, this boat will be nothing more than a handful of seeds._ Kurama sat down at the table, letting his head sink into his hands. _What will happen to Suuichi then?_

. . .

Shiori turned her head as she heard the doorbell. Getting up off the couch, she went to the door and answered it.

Yuusuke was standing on the other side. "Hi, is Kurama here?"

"Kurama?" Shiori repeated questioningly.

"Yeah. I know you guys went on vacation a couple of weeks ago and I've been trying to get a hold of him since then, but he's never at his apartment and he won't return my calls. That's not really like Kurama at all, so I figured he must still be staying with you," the black-haired teen replied.

"Oh, you must mean Shuichi," Shiori said, closing her eyes.

Yuusuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um, yeah. Sorry 'bout that-- it's just a nickname me and the guys call him," he said, trying to cover his mistake.

The brunette didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry, Yuusuke-kun. Shuichi and his brother fell over the side of the ship during a storm. They have been missing for almost two weeks. The authorities have given them both up for dead," she explained, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Yuusuke's eyes widened in shocked surprise. "No way..." he said softly.

Shiori looked past the ningen teen, her eyes settling on something over his left shoulder. "Shuichi never had many close friends," she said, almost as if she were talking to herself. Her eyes focused again on Yuusuke's face. "You are all invited to come to the wake. It will be held in two days, at eight o'clock. I would like you all to join the private ceremony in the morning, but if any of you are unable to make it, another wake will be held that night at six o'clock," she continued.

Yuusuke was a little surprised Shiori was inviting them to the family wake as opposed to letting them attend the one that was open to the public. He nodded. "I'll let everyone know."

"Thank you."

Yuusuke turned to go. He stopped, looking back. "For what it's worth-- I'm sorry. No mother should have to lose her son," he said, thinking back to his own mother's reaction when he had died.

Guilt filled Shiori's eyes, unshed tears glistening in the sunlight. "Thank you, Yuusuke-kun," she whispered, inclining her head.

Hands shoved deep into his pockets, Yuusuke walked away from the Hatanaka house, contemplating how he was going to break the news of Kurama's death to everyone else.

. . .

The next morning dawned dark and gloomy. The wind had picked up during the night, covering the sky with black clouds. The sea was agitated, waves roughly rocking the boat back and forth. Kurama again stood at the bow, searching for any trace of an island. _These winds will help us reach land faster, but a storm is the worst possible thing that could happen,_ he thought. The wind battered his face, tearing at his hair and clothing as it howled around him. The smell of rain was strong.

Around noon, Suuichi was below deck eating a salad with a wooden fork, lamenting the fact that he didn't have any salad dressing, when he heard Kurama's voice calling him. Quickly, he left the room and climbed up the ladder to the deck. A blast of wind almost knocked him off his feet as he made his way over to the kitsune. A clap of thunder could be heard in the distance.

The silver youko waited for Suuichi to reach him before pointing at something on the horizon. "Do you see that?" he yelled, making himself heard over the wind.

The teenager followed Kurama's finger, looking out across the ocean. A dark mass seemed to have risen up out of the sea. "Is that...?" he trailed off, his eyes widening.

"Yes, that's an island, possibly Japan, although I can't be sure. We should arrive before dark," Kurama said. Another wave crashed into the side of the ship, causing Suuichi to lose his balance. The kitsune steadied him.

"What about the storm?" the ningen asked.

Kurama shook his head. "We can only hope we arrive before it does."

The gale only grew worse as the day wore on. Kurama had moved from the bow to the mast, holding on to the wooden pole and strengthening the ship with his youki. The structure creaked ominously as the relentless waves beat upon it. However, it was the sail and vines that were costing him the most energy. The makeshift rope strained, threatening to break as the winds ripped at the sail ruthlessly. Several tears caused by the strong air currents could already be seen in the large leaf. Kurama gave a little more energy to strengthen it, hoping it would be enough.

Suuichi held on to the rail, watching the land grow nearer in the fading light. _So close, yet so far away,_ he thought, straining to see the vanishing outline of the island. A wave splashed over the side of the ship, trying to send him across the deck, but he clung to the rail tenaciously. He knew it would be safer in one of the rooms, but he had seen the jagged rocks the boat had seemed to be headed toward. If they crashed upon them, he didn't want to be caught down below.

Kurama also watched the approach of the rocks, his superior demonic sight showing him what Suuichi's ningen eyes could not. _There is no doubt about it-- we are going to crash on the rocks. Well, at least that takes care of the boat,_ the youko thought, trying to come up with a way for them to survive this. _We could abandon ship now and try to swim past the rocks, but the waves would tire us quickly and increase our chances of drowning exponentially. I suppose the best we can do is jump off just before the ship crashes and try to swim from there. There is no way to avoid the rocks completely, but it would be better to use the boat to get as close to shore as possible. Not exactly an optimal strategy, but it is the best option we have,_ he thought, shaking wet hair out of his eyes as another wave passed over him. Looking back at the rocks, the silver kitsune turned and made his way to where his stepbrother was hanging on to the rail. "This boat is going to crash on the rocks and there is nothing I can do to prevent it," he yelled, making himself heard over the howling wind.

Just then, the sail-- now bereft of Kurama's youki --almost ripped into two pieces. One of the vines holding it snapped under the strain, closely followed by the other one. The kitsune pulled Suuichi down to avoid being hit by the flailing vines. The sail now hung unrestrained, the wind whipping it back and forth. The human watched it with wide eyes, hoping the large leaf didn't swing over their way.

"Suuichi, listen to me!" Kurama yelled, drawing the younger boy's attention. "The ship is going to crash and we have to jump overboard! It is our only chance!"

Suuichi looked out into the darkness in the general direction where he had last seen the rocks. Although he looked uncertain, the human nodded to show he understood the risks and was willing to do it.

"We'll jump together. I want you to hold on to me tightly and don't let go no matter what happens!" Kurama continued.

Suuichi nodded again. He released his death grip the rail, interlocking his arms around Kurama's chest instead. He tried to ignore the ribs that were easily felt through the thin material.

The youko looked back towards the rocks. _We're almost there. Fortunately, it doesn't look like we have to swim past that many rocks to get to shore. However, I highly doubt we'll make it past those unscathed._ "Hold on!" Kurama yelled, jumping over the side.

They landed in the water as the wave was receding and the kitsune was already swimming hard with Suuichi clinging to his back. They had only covered a short distance when the waves came back, driving them onto the rocks. Kurama twisted his body, trying to keep the human from being injured. The sharp and jagged rocks tore at the skin and cloth that was dragged along them as the wave pushed the stepbrothers over them. The salt water stung as it touched the fresh wounds, causing Kurama to grit his teeth against the pain. Suuichi's arms tightened around his chest.

The kitsune was already swimming forward again as the waves pulled back, allowing them into open waters once more. The reprieve was brief, however, and they were soon upon the rocks again. Time lost all meaning as Kurama battled against the elements. He had lost count of the number of times he had been dashed upon the unyielding rocks, almost losing Suuichi twice. He had tried growing a raft or some floatation device from a seed in his hair, but found he had exhausted all of his energy reserves. And, while he had no qualms about using his life energy to save his stepbrother, there was no assurance the tired ningen would make it to shore alive. So, he swam on, hoping and praying that he and Suuichi would make it to the beach. He was bleeding from numerous wounds, but the pain helped to keep his tired mind focused.

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt sand beneath him. Wearily, he raised his exhausted body out of the water. Suuichi, taken by surprise at the sudden change, lost his balance and almost fell. Kurama caught him, steadying the younger boy as they made their way up the beach and away from the waves. The human stumbled a lot, exhaustion taking its toll. The kitsune-- although stumbling, himself, as well --helped him along, encouraging him to walk just a little farther. They were about halfway up the beach when Suuichi's body gave out on him. Kurama caught him, holding the unconscious boy for a minute as he looked back at the water. _We're still too close,_ he thought, trudging on. He half carried, half dragged his stepbrother across the rest of the beach, stopping when he reached the trees. He gently lowered Suuichi to the ground before collapsing next to him. The trees offered partial cover from the wind and rain, but not much more than that. Kurama, however, was beyond the point of caring. Having exhausted all of his reserves to get them this far, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, falling asleep almost instantly.

. . .

Kurama awoke feeling sore all over. He was covered in numerous cuts and bruises and he felt every single one of them. He rolled onto his stomach before pushing himself to an upright position, unable to repress a moan. He shook his head, clearing away the last vestiges of sleep as his mind processed the events that had led him to where he was. _We were in the boat... there was a storm... the rocks--_ He looked down at himself, noticing the rain had washed most of the blood off his body, leaving a myriad of jagged gashes covering his torso and arms. His shirt was in tatters, the sash at his waist being the only thing keeping the material on his body. His pants were torn also, the gaping holes in his once elegant clothing revealing more injuries on his legs. He looked at Suuichi, still sleeping on the grass beside him. The boy was also abundantly covered in cuts and bruises, but he didn't have nearly as many as Kurama did, nor were they anywhere near as serious. The kitsune sat back, leaning against a tree. _It appears that we both made it with relatively little damage done, all things considered. However, I would not like to try that particular method of escape again any time in the near future._

The youko looked around. The skies had cleared, small patches of fluffy white clouds few and far between. The sun was just coming up over the ocean. Kurama looked back at the sleeping teen beside him. _I need to hunt. He'll be all right by himself for a few minutes. I won't go too far,_ he thought, shifting to his fox form. All nine tails flicking in anticipation, the silver fox slipped silently through the brush.

Kurama sniffed around for a few minutes, trying to find a trail that the storm hadn't washed away. He lucked out, happening upon a duck with a broken wing. Feeling compassionate, the fox decided he should be kind and put the poor thing out of its misery.

_Must have injured himself during the tempest last night,_ the kitsune thought, eagerly ripping out the feathers that concealed the juicy meat beneath them. _That raises the number of good things that came about because of the storm up to two. We reached land and I got breakfast._

Kurama had just finished picking the bones clean when he heard a noise from the direction Suuichi was in. Silently, he stole through the underbrush, heading back towards his stepbrother.

Suuichi sat up and looked around, disoriented. "Where am I...?" he wondered aloud. His eyes widened as the events of the previous night came back to him. "Land! I'm on land!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "Hey, Kurama, we--" He paused, noticing the kitsune was nowhere in sight. "Kurama?"

The youko pushed himself down onto the ground, wrapping his tails around himself and willing the plant life to hide him from sight. Now seemed like a good time to vanish. He could smell the city nearby and would follow Suuichi until the ningen had reached safety. And then he would disappear from Ningenkai forever.

Suuichi looked for his friend for a little while, calling his name as he searched. Finally, he gave up, walking back out to the beach. "He was here, right? He made it to shore, didn't he? I mean, I kinda remember him pulling me out of the water..." he said softly to himself. He shook his head, thinking back to their conversation a few days previously. "He said there was no place for him in the human realm. What does that mean...?"

A faint car horn caught his attention and Suuichi looked down the beach. He took a step back in surprise as he noticed the town for the first time. His eyes widened, a big smile spreading over his face. _A city! I can call mom and dad!_ he thought, taking off towards the buildings. He had only taken a few steps when he stopped, looking back at the forest. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. Goodbye... Youko Kurama," he said softly. His footsteps more subdued, he began walking towards civilization.

Kurama watched him go from the safety of the bushes. Wanting to make sure nothing happened to the boy, he followed behind, keeping the ningen in sight while never leaving the cover of the trees. This became a problem as the shrubbery became more and more scarce. He watched Suuichi continue walking towards the city as he pondered his options. _I can stay in this form and continue following him, but I will stick out like a sore thumb. I could follow him in my demon form, also extremely conspicuous. Or, I could use my human form. I would fit in much better, but I absolutely cannot let him see me. Of course, I can't let him spot me in any of my forms, so that seems to be the best option,_ he thought, watching Suuichi disappear behind a corner. Changing forms quickly, the now redheaded ningen stood up from his hiding spot behind the bushes and followed his stepbrother into town.

Suuichi's sure steps faltered as he realized he didn't know where to go. They slowed even more as he ran into people on the street, all of whom stopped and stared at him openly. He looked down at himself, more than a little self-conscious. His clothes were torn and grungy, covered in blood and salt stains. His arms were covered in cuts and bruises and he was barefoot, sand and dirt clinging to most of the skin visible. He ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture, finding a few twigs and leaves. _I probably look like something the cat dragged in,_ he thought, adverting his gaze to the ground. He could feel everyone's eyes staring at him.

"Hey, son, are you all right?"

Suuichi looked up. A policeman was slowly walking towards him, as if he was afraid the teen would bolt if startled. "Uh..." Suuichi trailed off. _I doubt he would believe me if I said I was fine,_ he thought.

"Are you lost?" the officer asked.

"Um, I guess so. I mean, I don't know what town this is," he said, looking around. He immediately redirected his attention back to the ground as he saw the large crowd of people staring at him.

"Why don't you come with me, son," the policeman said, directing Suuichi towards his car. "We'll get you cleaned up and call your parents."

The teen allowed himself to be led to the police car, where the officer put a blanket around him before helping him into the backseat.

Kurama watched from a distance, peeking his head around the corner. His denim jacket hid the wounds on his arms and it had relatively few salt stains on it, allowing him to remain inconspicuous. Satisfied his brother was taken care of, he turned and quickly made his way back out of the city.

Once he was safely within the confines of the forest once again, he transformed back into his fox form and continued hunting. He was able to catch three more little animals before he decided his small stomach had had enough. He found a hollow log with one end sticking into the ground, making it such that there was only one way in or out. He climbed inside, walking to the very end and sniffing around. Deciding it would serve his purpose, he used his hind foot to scratch behind his ear, flicking a seed out of his hair. He then pushed the seed with his nose until it was about at the halfway point in the log. Using his demonic energy, he caused it to grow until it blocked the entire entrance. Satisfied that the kuchini hana would keep any unwanted visitors out-- or, more accurately, eat anything and everything that tried to come in --Kurama walked back down to the end. He circled several times before laying down, fidgeting a little until he was comfortable. He flicked one of his tails up to cover his nose and sighed as he closed his eyes. _I should only need to hibernate for a day or two to regain enough energy to return to Makai,_ he thought, drifting off to sleep.

. . .

Yuusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina and Genkai strolled down the street, each carrying a silver and black envelope. They walked in silence, no joking around or friendly banter between them. Even Yuusuke and Kuwabara abstained from their normal fighting as the somber group continued down the road. After all, today was Kurama's funeral.

"You know," Yuusuke said, breaking the silence, "I always figured that if one of us had to go, he'd go down fightin'. I never would have thought that we'd lose a member of the team to something as simple as drowning," he said, his voice soft, while his fingers pulled at and straightened the white and black ribbons tied around the envelope, the restless movements a reflection of his own inner turmoil.

"The elements are a formidable foe, Yuusuke. With as much power as you have now, even you must still bend to their will," Genkai replied, her tone neutral.

"Hey, why isn't shortie here? He seemed to be good friends with Kurama. You'd think that the least he could do would be to show up for the funeral!" Kuwabara said angrily, looking around as if he might spot the fire demon hiding out in a nearby tree.

"I couldn't find the patrol unit Hiei was on, so I left a note with Mukuro. He may not have gotten the message yet," Yuusuke explained. Kuwabara didn't respond, shoving his free hand deep into his pocket and staring pointedly at the ground.

The brief conversation died as the group reached the front steps of the Hatanaka residence. The door was open so they walked in, removing their shoes before stepping inside. A sign directed them to the living room. The couches had been moved to the side and an altar had been set in the middle of the room with a tatami mat in front of it. On the altar was a tray for incense along with a picture of Kurama and Suuichi. Shiori was sitting on one of two empty mats next to the Buddhist monk who was present to conduct the ceremony. One by one, they kneeled in front of her, offering their condolences for her loss and handing her their black and silver envelopes before moving to the empty mats on the other side of the room.

They waited for a few minutes in silence, the only voice to be heard coming from a one-sided conversation in the hall. Kazuya stood with his back to the occupants of the room, talking softly into the receiver before replacing the handset of the hook. He turned away from the phone and entered the room, taking a seat next to his wife.

"The flights were delayed, so none of the family will be here until sometime this afternoon," he explained. "I guess they'll just have to attend the wake tonight."

"Are you ready to begin, then?" the monk asked.

Kazuya nodded and the monk moved to kneel in front of the altar. He lit a stick of incense, reciting a sutra while doing so, and placed the stick in the tray on the altar. After finishing the sutra, he bowed, almost touching his forehead to the floor, and prayed. When he was done, he straightened up and returned to his seat. Kazuya rose and knelt before the altar, picking up a pinch of grainy incense from the receptacle on the right and depositing it in the metal incense burner beside it before bowing and praying on the mat. Shiori took her turn after her husband had finished, also dropping some incense into the metal bowl. Although anguish clearly shown in her features, she did not cry.

After both family members present had paid their respects, the monk gestured for the remaining people in the room to come and kneel in front of the altar. Yuusuke went first. His gaze slid to Shiori as he walked towards the wooden stand. _She's a lot more composed than my mom was at my funeral. Of course, it probably helps that she's not drunk,_ he thought, kneeling on the mat. He looked at the picture of Kurama, smiling at the camera with an arm casually slung around his stepbrother's shoulders. He deposited a pinch of incense into the burner before pausing as he thought back over everything they had been through together. The black-haired teen shook his head slightly, a sad smile on his face. _I hope Koenma is lenient in your judgment, after all you've done for him,_ he thought. He bowed, saying a quick but heartfelt prayer for his friend. He straightened up, moving back to sit with everyone else. Kuwabara stood to go next when the phone rang.

Shiori's eyes widened a little, her gaze sliding over to her husband. _He forgot to unplug the phone._

Kuwabara looked uncertain as to what to do, but the monk motioned for him to continue and ignore the phone. Although first glancing through the doorway towards the source of the distraction, Kuwabara knelt on the mat in front of the altar.

Shiori closed her eyes as the answering machine came on, Kurama's recorded voice echoing loudly through the silent house. _I should change that... I don't need that painful reminder of what I've done every time I check the messages. But, it's one of the only parts of him that is left..._ Shiori's thoughts were shattered when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Dad? Mom? Shuichi-san? Is anyone there?"

The entire room froze at those first two words. In the blink of an eye, Shiori and Kazuya were racing to the phone, practically drowning out the rest of the words in their mad dash. Kazuya reached the communication device first. He almost ripped the phone out of the wall in his haste to pick up the receiver. "Suuichi-kun?! Suuichi-kun, is that you?!"

Everyone watched as Kazuya's body literally sagged in relief. Kuwabara turned towards the others, a slightly surprised look on his face. "Wow, Kurama got Koenma to let him make a call to the Human Realm from Reikai," he said, his eyes wide.

Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid! The fox obviously convinced Koenma to let him and Suuichi come back to life! It probably wasn't their time to die, anyway. It wouldn't be the first time they've had that happen. It wasn't my time to die, but Koenma let me come back. And Kurama is a lot more persuasive than I am!"

Genkai sat on the mat with her eyes closed, hoping the monk thought they just had overactive imaginations. She didn't share the rest of the group's enthusiasm. _If Suuichi was resurrected by Koenma, he either didn't see Kurama in Reikai or they erased his memories of it. Most likely the latter; however, he asked for Kurama when he called. So, that means he hadn't seen his stepbrother after falling overboard and doesn't even know the fox is missing. Even though the human is back, I don't think Kurama would have been able to talk his way out of this one. He was supposed to die nineteen years ago, and I don't think Koenma is going to let him get out of it so easily a second time._

"Wait, what-- put Suuichi-kun back on the phone!" Kazuya almost yelled into the receiver. There was a long pause before Kazuya nodded, looking slightly ashamed. "Yes, of course. Where are you located?" he asked, motioning for Shiori to get him something to write with. She quickly fetched a pen and a scrap of paper, handing them to him.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Hokkaido?!" he said incredulously. "Yes. Yes, we'll get there as soon as we can. Thank you." He hung the phone up, looking at Shiori with disbelieving eyes. "He washed up on shore, all the way in Hokkaido!"

"But, that's over five hundred miles from here!"

"Closer to eight hundred, actually. We'll need to catch a flight..." he said distractedly, picking up the phone book and beginning to thumb through it.

Shiori looked shocked but hopeful. "Drifted all the way to Hokkaido... Shuichi..." she breathed, relieved that she would get a chance to make amends with her son.

Yuusuke and the others quietly left the room. Spotting the black and silver envelopes, he leaned down to take his back. Genkai smacked his hand away from the pile. "It is improper to take back koden, Dimwit," she scolded.

The toushin shoved his hands in his pockets, sullenly. "I could use that 3,000 yen, ya old hag," he muttered as he continued walking.

The monk, seeing that he was no longer needed, knelt again at the altar and offered up a prayer of thanks. Picking up the stick of incense, he broke off the smoldering tip, leaving it to burn itself out in the tray. He then quietly exited the house, leaving the excited couple making plans to go and see their not-so-dead sons.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

And, as always, I'd like to include a special thanks to **Anony** and **neko kitkat** for their reviews for chapter three, and **Astarte** for reviewing chapter two. Thanks!

**Chapter 4**

Shiori chewed on her lip nervously as the rental car pulled into the Kushiro General Medical Center parking lot. A pit had formed in her stomach since landing in the airport and had only continued to grow as they drew nearer their destination. Although relieved beyond measure to find out her son was alive, she was dreading how he would receive her after what she said the last time they had spoken.

Kazuya parked the car and opened his door. Shiori grabbed his arm. "You're sure we're not forgetting anything?" she asked.

He gave a long suffering sigh. "We called as many people as we could and told them the funeral was canceled, and we left a note taped to the front door explaining what happened for everyone flying into town. It's all been taken care of," he said reassuringly. Her behavior was baffling to him. _She held on to the hope that they had survived longer than anyone else. Why is she so reluctant to see them now?_ he wondered, getting out of the car. Shiori followed his example and they both went inside.

They asked the receptionist which room Suuichi was in and she gave them the room number and directions. They found the room, arriving just as an older man dressed in hospital scrubs covered by a white lab coat closed the door behind him.

"Excuse me, is this Hatanaka Suuichi's room?" Kazuya asked as he and Shiori hurried over to the doctor.

"Yes, it is. Are you his parents?" the doctor asked. They nodded and the doctor continued. "He's awake right now, so you may both go see him."

Kazuya paused. "Um, how is he?" he asked.

The doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "To be honest, I am quite baffled by his case. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Is he going to be alright? Is it that bad?" Shiori asked.

"Quite the opposite! The boy as been floating around in the ocean for the past two weeks, correct?" the doctor asked. When the couple nodded, he continued. "Chances of survival in such situations are minuscule, at best. Once the person was rescued, he would be severely dehydrated and undernourished, among other things. Your son might have just come up from an afternoon swim. He isn't even sunburned!" The doctor shook his head. "He has quite a collection of bruises and cuts, more than a few of which are showing signs of infection, but is healthy in all other respects. To be blunt, I don't believe that boy has been floating in the sea for the past fourteen days. It is just not possible."

The couple both looked more than a little shocked. Kazuya found his voice first. "Did he tell you what happened?" he asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No, he doesn't remember anything."

"Thank you, doctor," Kazuya said, moving past him to the door. He opened it and Shiori followed him inside.

Suuichi was sitting in a hospital bed, bloodshot eyes glaring at the plain salad in front of him. He had a square piece of gauze taped onto his cheek and both of his arms were wrapped in bandages. His face lit up when his parents entered the room. "Dad! Mom!"

Kazuya rushed over to his son. "Suuichi-kun, I'm so glad you're alright!" he said, hugging the boy tightly.

Suuichi flinched, gasping slightly and causing his father to release him immediately. "Sorry, you found one of my cuts," he said, gesturing to his side.

Shiori walked over to the other side of the bed, giving him a much gentler hug. "You have no idea how worried we've been," she said.

"Sorry," he apologized again.

"It's not your fault," Kazuya said soothingly. "We're just glad that you're okay."

"Hey, where's Shuichi-san?" the teenager asked, looking at his parents. "Can't even visit his own brother in the hospital?" he said jokingly.

Shiori froze. "You mean, he isn't here?" she asked, her voice faint.

"No. Why would he be? I mean--" Suuichi trailed off, his eyes widening. "Did he go overboard, too?!"

Shiori closed her eyes, holding Suuichi's hand tightly in her own. _Maybe there's still hope... He could have washed up somewhere else..._ she thought, desperately. The doctor's words echoed in her mind. _"Chances of survival in such situations are minuscule, as best..."_

Kazuya answered for her. "Yes, he did. The same night as you. You didn't see him at all?"

"No, I-- I had no idea. I remember looking up after I fell off and seeing him standing at the rail, but..." Suuichi shook his head, trying to process the fact that his brother was gone.

The room was silent for a few minutes, everyone lost in their thoughts. "So, do you remember what happened after you fell over?" Kazuya asked, trying to change the subject. Not the best distraction in light of the previous conversation, but it was the only topic he could think of.

Suuichi thought for a moment before looking up at his father, as if trying to gauge what his reaction would be. "Well, kinda..."

Kazuya was a little surprised. "The doctor said you didn't remember anything."

"I didn't tell the doctor."

"So, what happened?" Kazuya asked as he leaned forward, curious.

Suuichi's eyes dropped to his lap. "After I fell over board, I think I hit my head and passed out. When I woke up, I was on this weird boat-ship thing with a... a demon fox," he said, firmly refusing to make eye contact.

Shiori's head snapped up at the admission, new hope filling her. _Could it be...? I mean, who else would it be? You don't exactly have many kitsune running around in the ocean... Yes, it must be him! Oh, Shuichi is alive!_ She opened her mouth to ask for more details, but her husband beat her to it.

"You... think you were rescued by a youkai?" he asked, the skepticism easily recognizable in his voice. "How hard did you hit your head?"

Suuichi seemed to withdraw into himself. His gaze was fixed on his hands twisting the sheets in his lap.

Kazuya sat on the edge of the bed. "Son, I'm sorry, but you know demons don't exist," he said, almost apologetically.

"I know, dad. That's why I didn't tell anyone about it," he replied softly.

There was an awkward silence between them before Shiori spoke up. "Dear, the doctor said there was nothing wrong with Suuichi-kun. Why don't you go and find out when we can take him home?" she suggested.

"I'll go do that," he said standing. He walked to the door and paused, looking over his shoulder. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but thought better of it and silently left the room.

Shiori waited, making sure he was gone, before speaking up. "So, kitsune don't generally live in the sea," she said. Suuichi didn't respond. She paused, chewing on her bottom lip. "What did he look like?"

The teen was a little annoyed at being patronized. He opened his mouth to retort, but saw the pleading look not quite concealed on his stepmother's face. She wanted, needed to know. "He was... tall. Long silver hair with a silver tail to match. Fox ears on top of his head and amber eyes. Said his name was Youko Kurama," he replied. _That's weird. I never knew mom believed in demons. Of course, I can see why she would want to keep it a secret from dad,_ he thought.

Shiori allowed herself to smile. _It **is** him!_ she thought excitedly. "Tell me what happened," she asked eagerly.

"Well, I woke up on his ship-- oh, it was the weirdest thing I have ever seen!" Suuichi smiled, becoming more animated as he shared his experiences with the older woman. "He said he grew it from a seed! I know it sounds impossible, but I saw it, he could control plants! He kept all kinds of seeds in his hair, and he would grow stuff for me to eat! I had a lot of watermelons and grapes, and stuff like that to keep me from getting dehydrated, but he grew salads and stuff for me, too. Oh, mom, the ship! I guess it was pretty small, but there were three rooms below deck and I slept on a bed of flower petals. They were huge! The ship itself had one mast and-- get this --the sail was a humongous leaf! He had it tied to the rail with vines and he would shorten them and lengthen them to change the direction we were heading in! Expect when there was no wind," he said, thoughtfully.

Shiori was listening raptly. "What did he do then?" she asked.

"He made oars grow out of the side of the ship and started rowing, of course! He only did that a few times, though. He had to conserve his energy towards the end," Suuichi said, his voice dropping.

The older woman didn't like the ominous ring those three words had. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I noticed it a few days before the storm. He was only using his energy when he absolutely had to. Something about foxes being omnivores and not being able to catch any fish. He said he was using more energy than he was regaining, so he had to be careful. And then the storm came," he said, his eyes focusing on the wall behind Shiori.

"What happened in the storm?" she asked, her anxiety rising.

The teenager scratched his head. "I don't remember too much of it, but we could finally see land. The storm got worse the closer we came and eventually we crashed on the rocks. I think Kurama had been using his energy to keep the boat together before we crashed. Anyway, we jumped off and he told me to hold on to him no matter what. The waves kept pushing us into the rocks, which is how I got these," he said gesturing to his arms. "I can't remember it too clearly, but I think he pulled me up on shore. But, when I woke up the next morning, he was gone," he said, his voice dropping even lower. His sad gaze rested on his lap.

"Gone?" Shiori asked breathlessly. "Gone? As in, he left before you woke up, or..." she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

The boy shook his head. "I don't know. I looked for him, but I couldn't find him. I'm pretty sure he pulled me out, but..." he looked up at his mother. "He seemed really sad when I asked him where he was gonna go once we got back to land. He said there was no place for him in the human realm."

Shiori felt as if a knife had been plunged into her heart and twisted. Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find something to say. _No place in the human realm? Oh, please, no..._

"Do you think there is a demon world or something out there that he went to? Or, do you think he..." Suuichi trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

Shiori shook her head. "I'm sure he just went to a 'demon world,' as you put it. After all, if demons lived here, more people would know about them, ne?" she said, trying to be optimistic as she lightly pinched his un-bandaged cheek. The quiver in her voice betrayed her fears.

Before Suuichi could respond, the door opened. "Alright, are you all ready to go?" Kazuya said, oblivious to the somber mood of the room.

Shiori looked a little surprised. "Just like that? He can go?" she asked.

"Yup. Doctors can't find anything wrong with him, so he's free to go, although we'll need to pick up some antibiotics for the infections. It's too late to catch a flight back, so we'll find a hotel to spend the night in and fly home in the morning. Come on," he said, gesturing to Suuichi.

"Did you bring me any clothes?"

Shiori blinked. "What...?"

"Clothes." He looked back and forth between the blank looks on his parents' faces. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Oh, come on! I haven't been able to shower for the past two weeks! The hospital probably burned my clothes as soon as they took them off me!"

"Well, what about the hospital gown?" Kazuya suggested.

Suuichi grabbed the blankets, pulling them protectively up over his chest. "I am NOT going out dressed in **_this_**!" he practically yelled, scandalized.

Kazuya laughed. "Alright, alright. We'll go get you some clothes, and then we'll go, okay?"

. . .

A demon, with a nose that was almost the same size as his head, closed his eyes as he sniffed the early morning air.

Hiei glanced at his companion. "What is it? Another ningen?" he asked disdainfully.

"I'm not sure. There is a faint scent of a kitsune being overridden by that of a human's. He may have run into a fox demon before we found him," the demon replied, gesturing towards the direction it was coming from.

Turning his head, the fire koorime used his Jagan to locate the ningen. His normal eyes widened as he recognized Kurama's energy. "I'll take care of it," he said, jumping off the Mukade and quickly making his way towards his old partner. _The note Yuusuke left said he was dead, although he didn't give the supposed cause of death. Did he just underestimate Kurama's abilities? No, the toushin should know better than that,_ Hiei thought. He stopped a little ways in front of the redhead, studying him as he approached. It was the kitsune, all right. Hiei hailed him. "So, I see you didn't die, after all," he said by way of greeting.

Kurama was obviously distracted and hadn't even noticed the fire demon's presence until he had said something. The redhead stopped, bloodshot green eyes meeting his friend's crimson gaze. "Hello, Hiei."

The fire apparition looked at the ningen closely. His soft voice carried a melancholy undertone and his cold eyes, normally glinting with mischief, were dull and distant. It was as if he had closed himself off from everything around him and was just stumbling blindly wherever his feet would take him. Hiei crossed his arms, a slight frown marring his brow. "I didn't think I'd see you back in Makai so soon," he commented, wondering what could have brought about such a severe change in the kitsune's eyes. The fox was not one to allow himself to be distracted easily. "Although you will have other patrol units trying to escort you back to Ningenkai if you remain as you are now."

Kurama looked around, as if only just then noticing he had entered the Demon Realm. "The Makai is where I belong," he said, his body shifting to his demon form.

Hiei's eyes widened marginally as he took in the silver youko's appearance. His long hair was tangled and dull, looking as though it hadn't been brushed in many days. His face was gaunt, the now prominent cheekbones making his eyes seem as if they had sunken back into his skull. The top of his tunic was torn to the point where it no longer stayed on his body, the remains of the material hanging from the sash around his waist. His pants were in better condition but just barely, numerous tears in the fabric making the garment beyond repair. All of his clothes were covered with what appeared to be dirt, blood and salt stains. However, what really caught Hiei's attention was Kurama's chest. His skin was stretched taut over his ribcage; making the bones stand out and giving the undernourished fox a skeletal look. He was also covered in the telltale red marks of fading scars, which stood out vividly against his pale skin. Overall, he looked rather haggard and worn, a far cry from the vain fox that took pride in his appearance at all times.

Kurama continued walking, brushing past Hiei. "Forgive me for inadvertently drawing you from your duties. I shan't be returning to Ningenkai," he said. His deep voice was low, making the koorime strain to catch his words.

The Jagan glowed faintly as fire demon tried to peek into the kitsune's psyche. He was considerably surprised to be met with no resistance. Kurama was too deep within his mind for the fire demon to pick up any of his actual thoughts, but an overwhelming wave of despair washed over him. _What is this?! It's almost as if he no longer has any motivation to continue living! And not only was he too preoccupied to realize he had crossed over into Makai, he didn't even notice when I entered his mind! He'll be dead by the end of the day for sure if he stays like this!_ Hiei thought, grabbing Kurama's arm before he was out of reach.

The silver haired youko stopped, startled by the action. He turned his head slightly, silently asking what the fire demon wanted.

"Weaker youkai prey on those that cannot adequately defend themselves," the shorter demon stated.

Kurama stiffened at the insult. "Are you suggesting that I am incapable of protecting myself?" he asked, his voice deceptively soft.

The tone reminded Hiei of the calm before a storm. "When you are too distracted to notice you've entered the Demon Realm, yes. You would be wise to take an escort," the fire demon replied, ignoring the danger of putting himself in such a perilous position with the emotionally unstable fox.

The youko turned his head further, one narrowed, bloodshot amber eye practically glowing with rage as he met the crimson gaze. "**Do not seek to counsel me, _child._ You have not yet survived half as long as I have been alive. If you wish to keep your hand, I suggest you remove it from my arm**," he growled. His voice was cold, a dangerous edge lurking within it.

Afraid that he may have crossed the line, the fire demon released Kurama's arm, relieved when the kitsune continued walking. Hiei watched the fox leave, wraith-like as he glided through the trees, seeming to blend into the forest around him and disappear from sight. _Incurring his ire may not have been the best idea, but the end result is the same. He's now much more aware of his surroundings and probably on the lookout for anything that wants to fight._ The fire demon stared after his friend, his expression thoughtful. _What could have happened to the fox? I cannot imagine what ordeal he must have endured to have left him in such a vulnerable condition. And the fact that he plans on staying in Makai... What force, in all the three worlds, could keep Kurama from returning to his human mother? Not even King Enma has enough power to enforce such a rule._ Hiei shook his head, walking back to join his patrol unit. _It is pointless to worry about it. I will give the fox time to sort out his feelings before I approach him again. If he asks for assistance, I will help him. If not, so be it._

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

Again, I'd like to add a special thanks to **Anony**, **JadeRose** and **neko kitkat** for reviewing chapter four. Thank you!

**Chapter 5**

Shiori sat in the front seat of the car, staring out the window as they pulled out of the airport. She took a deep breath, chewing her lip, nervously. "I want you to drop me off at Shuichi's apartment."

"What?" Kazuya asked, surprised.

"I want you to drop me off at Shuichi's apartment," she repeated.

_I was afraid she might relapse,_ he thought, closing his eyes briefly. "Shiori--" he began.

"Just for a few days," she said, still gazing out the window.

"I'm sure all of the family have arrived," he said carefully.

"I know."

"Since everyone's here, I think we should proceed with Shuichi's funeral."

"No." The word was spoken softly, but the tone brooked no room for argument.

"Chances of him surviving after this long..." Kazuya let the sentence trail off.

"Are the same as the chances of Suuichi-kun surviving. They were separated, so he may have washed up somewhere else," she said, trying to keep her tone even.

"Shiori," he started, looking over at his wife. His arguments died as he saw the pleading expression on her face. He turned back to the road, sighing. _I know I probably shouldn't, but how would I feel if it were her son that called and mine that was still missing? I can let her hang on to the hope that Shuichi is still alive for a little while longer. But, will that make the truth that much more difficult to accept...?_ "Very well. I'll drop you off."

"Thank you," she replied, her tone relieved.

Suuichi looked back and forth between his parents, not quite sure what to make of the conversation. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

Kazuya stopped in front of the apartment complex where Kurama lived. "I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow, alright?"

Shiori shook her head as she opened the car door. "No, I would like to stay here for a few days. Don't worry about me. I'll have Shuichi's car if I need anything," she said, stepping out of the car. Kazuya looked like he might protest, but just closed his eyes instead, shaking his head. Suuichi climbed into the front seat and they headed home.

Shiori watched them pull away before turning and entering the complex. She stopped in front of Kurama's apartment, took out her keys and unlocked the door. She stepped inside, her eyes resting on a potted plant hanging from the ceiling. The vines hanging down swayed slightly, as if welcoming her. She paused, staring at all the plants in the room. _Suuichi-kun said that he was able to control plants,_ she thought, noticing that there was a plant with vines strategically located near every doorway and window. _I wonder if he uses his plants as a type of defense?_ she speculated, studying a potted ivy sitting on a table underneath the window. It looked ordinary enough.

Shiori started as she realized something. She quickly made her way across the room, studying all of the plants. _None of these plants are dying. Shuichi might have arranged for a friend to water them while we were on the cruise, but that still means that no one would have been taking care of them for the past two weeks. However, they still seem to be thriving!_ she thought, taking a vine and running her thumb over the leaf. The plant quivered in her hand, almost as if it enjoyed the soft caress. Shiori dropped it, startled. The vine fell back against the wall, appearing as inanimate as ever.

The brunette shook her head. _That is going to take some getting used to,_ she thought. She sat down on the couch, putting some distance between all of the plants and herself. Feeling like she was being watched, she glanced around the room. None of the plants appeared to have moved, but she noticed that the leaves had shifted away from the windows where they got light. Now, they were all facing towards her. She covered her face with a hand. _This is **definitely** going to take some getting used to._

After sitting down for a few minutes, she decided to find something to do. This proved to be a rather difficult task. Kurama had always kept his apartment clean and the garbage had been taken out and the dishes washed before he left for the cruise. However, the clean dishes were still in the drainer, so she busied herself putting them away for a few minutes. When she was done, she found a pitcher and filled it with water. _Even if the plants don't seem to need anything to survive, it won't hurt to water them,_ she thought, going about her self-appointed chore.

Although she had almost gotten used to the way the plants quivered almost thirstily as the water was poured on them, she was very proud of the fact that she did not scream when a vine wrapped around her wrist lovingly, as if thanking her for the moisture. She dropped the pitcher and pulled her hand away fast enough to almost snap the vine before it could let go, but she did not scream. The water pitcher did not break, but all of the water had spilled on the floor. She retrieved a towel from the bathroom, relieved to see that there was one room bereft of plants, and set about cleaning up the mess she had made.

By the time she was done, she had calmed down to the point where she could continue to water the plants, although she was careful to keep her arms away from any of the dangling parts. This proved to be a bit difficult, as most the plants were hanging from the ceiling. Finally, she grabbed the chair from the desk in her son's room and stood on it to allow her to water the plants without touching them.

She went back to the kitchen when she was done, pouring out the extra water and putting the pitcher in the dish drainer before returning to the living room. She plopped down on the couch, feeling very tired. The day had been more than a little stressful and it was taking its toll. _Maybe I'll lay down for a little bit,_ she thought, heading back to Kurama's room.

She laid down on the bed, closing her eyes as she sank into the soft mattress. She sighed, her mind wandering as she started to drift off to sleep. A scraping noise brought her instantly to full alert, her eyes shooting open. The noise was repeated and she sat up, turning her head to the side.

Three vines were holding onto the edge of the desk, pulling the pot they were rooted in across the table and closer to the bed. Shiori was out of the room and opening the front door before she forced herself to stop. _I can't leave. I have to be here when Shuichi comes back. No little fern is going to keep me from waiting for my son,_ she thought firmly. Forcing herself to release her death grip on the doorknob, she turned around, facing the bedroom door once again. _But, there's no reason I have to go back into his room. I should respect his privacy and wait for him out here,_ she thought, taking a seat on the couch. She watched the plants warily, all fatigue temporarily banished by the adrenaline now pumping through her system.

Not having anything else to occupy her mind with, her thoughts turned towards the redhead. She went over everything Suuichi had told her about her son; trying to picture the side of him she had never known. She could see him clearly in her mind as he helped his stepbrother, patience and understanding reflected in his amber eyes. The mental image changed and she saw him standing in the dark, rain sliding down his face, mixing with the tears as the deep hurt of rejection shone clearly in those same amber eyes. She shook her head, trying to dispel the image and the pain it evoked within her chest. She thought about other things, trying to picture the boat Suuichi had described and trying to envision the youko pulling a seed from his hair and growing it into a fruit. _What was his demon name?_ she wondered, thinking back to what her stepson had told her. _That's right. He said it was Youko Kurama. Kurama... Why does that name sound familiar? I know I've heard it somewhere before..._ She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander as she leaned back into the soft material of the couch.

_**Shiori sat at the table, staring at her address book in front of her. "I think that's everyone in the family." She dropped her head, allowing it to sink into her hands. "Oh, Shuichi..."**_

_**A knock startled her out of her melancholy thoughts. Mechanically, she stood and walked to the front door, opening it.**_

_**Yuusuke was standing on the other side. "Hi, is Kurama here?" he asked.**_

_**"Kurama?" Shiori repeated questioningly.**_

_**"Yeah. I know you guys went on vacation a couple of weeks ago and I've been trying to get a hold of him since then, but he's never at his apartment and he won't return my calls. That's not really like Kurama at all, so I figured he must still be staying with you," the black-haired teen replied.**_

_**"Oh, you must mean Shuichi," Shiori replied sadly.**_

_**Yuusuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um, yeah. Sorry 'bout that-- it's just a nickname me and the guys call him," he said.**_

Shiori sat bolt upright on the couch, wide awake. "Kurama! That's what Yuusuke-kun called him! They were the only close friends Shuichi seemed to have and I thought they were a bit of an odd bunch-- could it be that they know?!" she questioned, her heart leaping at the possibilities this presented her with.

Quickly crossing the room, the brunette opened the desk drawer underneath the phone and found Kurama's address book inside it. She pulled it out, searching through her son's neat script for the name 'Yuusuke.' "What is his last name," she said softly to herself, reading all the names as she scanned the pages. It was a few minutes before she found it. "Ah-ha! Found it! The last name in the book. Of course it's the last name. Had I started looking at the back, it would have been the first name..." she muttered, dialing the number.

It rang three times before someone picked up on the other line. "Yeah, whadda ya want?" an irritated voice said.

"Yuusuke-kun?" Shiori asked, a little uncertain.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Um, this is Shiori-- Shuichi's mother," she replied.

"Oh." The annoyed tone was gone from his voice. "Uh, can I help you with something?" Yuusuke asked, sounding confused.

Shiori bit her lip, not really having planned out what she had wanted to say. "Well, um, do you... no, I mean, uh, did Shuichi..." She sighed. "I, I need to talk to you-- in person. Could you meet me at Shuichi's apartment?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll be over there in a few minutes," Yuusuke replied, still sounding confused.

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch. "Now all that's left to do is wait for him to arrive."

After what felt like an eternity, Shiori heard a knock on the door. Nervously, she crossed the room and answered it. "Thank you for coming, Yuusuke-kun. Please, come in," she said, opening the door and stepping back.

Yuusuke stepped inside, removing his shoes and placing them just inside the doorway. He straightened up, looking around. "Where's Shuichi?" he asked, remembering to use the right name.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Please, have a seat," she said, walking over and sitting on the couch. The teenager seated himself in a chair opposite her, looking confused. He waited for her to speak first.

" I know-- and I think you know, too --that my son is...a demon," she said, watching Yuusuke's reaction carefully.

Whatever the black-haired teen had been expecting, it obviously wasn't that. The surprise written on his face strengthened Shiori's assumptions and she continued. "The reason I'm bringing this is up is because he hasn't come back. Please, do you know of anywhere he would have gone instead?" she asked, her voice pleading.

Yuusuke was still trying to get over the shock of Shiori confronting him about Kurama's demonic heritage, so it took his mind a bit longer to process the rest of what she said. "Wait a minute-- what do you mean, he hasn't come back yet? What about the call?"

"That was only Suuichi-kun. Is there anywhere else my son would have gone?"

"There is nothing that would keep Kurama from coming back here. Unless he was hurt, or..." Yuusuke trailed off, thinking about the many enemies who would love to capture the legendary youko. He stood, heading towards the door. "I gotta go. Kurama might need my help."

"Wait!"

Yuusuke stopped, looking at the woman still sitting on the couch. "What?! Kurama could be in trouble!" he said, a hint of worry detectable in his voice.

"I don't think that anything has happened to him. Where would he go if he didn't want to return here?" she asked again.

Yuusuke sighed exasperatedly. "We're wasting time! I just said there's nothing that would keep Kurama from--" he stopped, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Shiori carefully. _She doesn't seem too worried about him and she keeps asking where he would go if he didn't come here. Something's not right._ "What aren't you telling me?" he asked. His tone was level, yet there was a hard edge in his voice.

The brunette looked away from his gaze. _If I want him to help me, I'll have to tell him what happened,_ she thought, biting her lip. She took a deep breath, staring at her hands tightly clasped in her lap. "I saw him, on the cruise ship the night he and Suuichi-kun fell overboard. He didn't realize I was there and I saw him change." She paused, taking a deep breath. It was getting difficult to talk around the lump in her throat as she thought back to that night. "I- I said several cruel things to him and--" she broke off, tears filling her eyes as guilt washed over her again. _It's all my fault._

Yuusuke was speechless. It only lasted a few seconds, however, before the anger took over. "How could you?!" he demanded, incensed. "I know for a fact that Kurama loved you more than anything else! He's done everything in his power to make you happy, and when you find out the truth about him, you reject him!" Yuusuke practically yelled.

"He said he killed my child in order to save himself! What was I supposed to say?!" Shiori cried defiantly, her voice almost as loud as Yuusuke's. Her voice was the only thing defiant about her, however, her brown eyes clearly reflecting guilt and self-condemnation.

"He tried to give up his _life_ for yours!" Yuusuke shouted.

Shiori jerked as if she had been slapped. "What...?" she asked, her voice soft.

Realizing he had let slip too much, Yuusuke turned away, cursing. The older woman pressed the issue. "What do you mean, he tried to give up his life for mine? Yuusuke-kun?" she pleaded.

The black-haired teen sighed. "The first time I met you was when you were in the hospital. I was actually there because Kurama had stolen an artifact known as the Mirror of Darkness and I was supposed to get it back. He said he would give it to me, but there was something he wanted to show me first. So I tagged along with him to the hospital where I met you. He needed the Mirror of Darkness because it had the power to grant the user's wish if they gave up their life in return. We were on the roof when the doctors told him that you were dying. He used the Mirror of Darkness to heal you." Yuusuke turned back towards Shiori. She had tears falling freely down her face, pain and guilt twisting her features. Yuusuke looked away.

An awkward silence stretched between them. Yuusuke debated over what he should do. _I never thought something like this would happen. If Kurama's missing, I'm sure he headed back to Makai. I can only guess how this affected him, but..._ his thought trailed off as he glanced at Shiori from the corner of his eye. _She does seem to regret what she said to him. And she's actively trying to find him... I guess I got no choice._ "Come on," he said, moving towards the door and putting on his shoes.

Shiori looked a little startled. "You mean, you know where he is?"

"No, but there's someone who can help us. Problem is, we gotta find him first."

The brunette followed Yuusuke out to his car, climbing into the passenger's seat. She glanced at him as he put the key in the ignition. He still looked angry at what she had done, but there was resolve in his expression as well. She blinked, realizing that he would take her to her son, but not because she had asked him to. He was doing it for Kurama, and Kurama only. She sat back as they pulled away from the curb, not daring to break the tense silence between them.

Yuusuke parked his car in front of an abandoned warehouse. He led the way inside, the rusted door opening on silent hinges. He walked over to a ladder leaning against the wall, providing access to the second floor. He slipped behind the ladder and walked through the wall. Shiori blinked as the metal rippled like water on a lake before becoming solid again. She stood staring at the spot where Yuusuke had disappeared before his head popped back out through the wall. Shiori jumped back, startled.

"You comin' or what?" Yuusuke asked.

"Y-yes," Shiori replied. His head disappeared again and she followed his example. It felt like she was being pulled through a wind tunnel before she popped out on the other side, stumbling.

Yuusuke caught her arm, steadying her. As soon as she had regained her balance, he began walking in a seemingly random direction. She followed, looking at the world around her.

The portal had transported them to a forest. The trees looked normal enough until she examined them closer, noticing the bark grew in a triangular pattern and had a blue sheen to it. She looked back at Yuusuke to make sure she wasn't getting left behind when she noticed the sky. It was a dark shade of red, black clouds covering most of it while lightning struck the ground almost continually. _That's odd, it wasn't quite this late when we left,_ she thought, looking for the setting sun. It was nowhere near setting, shining down through the trees from somewhere above her. She actually stopped walking as she stared at the sky. _A red sky? But, how can that be? And the sun-- it was around 6:00 when we left. How is this possible?_ Yuusuke's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"I think it would be a lot safer if you stayed with me. We're in the Makai now," he called, waiting for her to catch up.

She quickened her pace, not liking the ominous tone of his voice. Her eyes widened as she realized what he had said. "Makai?" she repeated. _A world of spirits? Does such a place truly exist?_

"The Demon Realm," he clarified. "We should run into a patrol unit soon."

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

I would like to include a special thanks to my anonymous reviewers: **Anony**, **neko kitkat**, **Silver Moon** and also **Astarte** for his/her review of chapter four. Thanks for all of your reviews!

**Chapter 6**

Hiei laid back on the Mukade, his eyes closed as he basked in the warmth from the sun's rays. His companions were complaining about the heat, but he enjoyed it. It was one of the few pleasures he found in his task. It was Hanaakki's job to find any stray humans by smell, at which point the rest of his group would pick up the ningen, Hiei would erase all memory of the demon realm, and then they would drop the person back in Ningenkai. Not how Hiei would choose to spend his days, but he lost his fight in the tournament, so he would serve his time on patrol.

Hiei smirked slightly at the discomfort of his companions before he felt a strong aura approaching them. He sat up, using his Jagan to hone in on the energy signal, recognizing it almost immediately. He could hear Hanaakki sniffing the air beside him. "It's just the toushin," he said, knowing that Yuusuke's half human scent had caught the demon's attention.

Hanaakki ignored Hiei, lifting his nose slightly as he took a deep breath. "That may be the toushin, but he travels in the company of a human," the demon replied in his nasally voice.

"What?"

The Mukade came to a stop as two figures emerged from the line of trees a little ways ahead of them. "I'll take care of this," Hiei said, jumping to the ground. He made his way over to Yuusuke, recognizing the ningen as Kurama's human mother as he came closer.

"Hey, Hiei. Kurama's alive," the black-haired teen informed him, using the Makai dialect.

With an imperceptible shrug of his shoulders, Hiei followed suit, briefly wondering what the toushin didn't want Shiori to hear. "I know. I ran across him shortly after he entered Makai."

A look of disbelief settled on Yuusuke's face briefly, before it was replaced with anger. "You knew, and you didn't think to tell any of us?! We all thought he was dead!" Yuusuke yelled, clearly upset by Hiei's lack of communication. He forgot the fact that they only thought the fox was dead for two days and no one had informed the fire demon that he was alive after the partial funeral.

"The fox values his privacy. If he wanted you to know, he would have informed you himself," he replied, not in the least bothered by Yuusuke's anger.

The black-haired teen muttered a few choice words before returning his attention to the fire demon in front of him. "_Anyway,_ I have a favor to ask of you."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, as if to ask if Yuusuke had ever come to see him when he didn't need something.

"I need you to find Kurama."

Hiei almost rolled his eyes. _Is there any other reason he would seek me out me with the fox's human mother in tow?_ He didn't say anything, waiting for an explanation.

Yuusuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, Shiori saw him change to his demon form and, well, let's just say the conversation didn't go too well after that."

The fire demon looked at Shiori, easily gaining access to her mind. It only took him a few seconds to find the memories he was searching for. His expression grew darker as the scene was played out in his mind. Shiori instinctually took a step back, more than a little frightened by the murderous look she was receiving from the diminutive fire demon. The toushin stepped in between them, breaking the eye contact. Hiei shifted his furious gaze to Yuusuke, the anguished expression on Kurama's face from his human mother's cruel words burned into his mind. "Kurama has put at least half of Makai between himself and the closest portal to the Human Realm. What makes you think he _wants_ to see her?" Hiei asked in Japanese, being sure to speak loud enough for Shiori to hear him. He felt an odd sort of satisfaction as she flinched at his words.

"She said she's sorry and she wants to apologize to him," Yuusuke argued, still using the Makai dialect.

"Sorry isn't enough, Yuusuke," Hiei replied, switching back to the demon language. "You haven't seen what her careless words have done to him! She disowned him because he killed a baby she didn't even know? Youko Kurama has an infamous reputation throughout the demon plane for much worse than that! She may be sorry for what she said that night, but she is not ready to accept what he is!" he said heatedly. The fire demon glared at her over Yuusuke's shoulder, angry for the pain she had caused his ally and friend. "I will not take her to him."

One of Hiei's companions was getting bored. He had overheard enough to get the gist of the conversation and decided to add his two cents. "We're supposed to be kicking humans out of Makai, not bringing them in! Take her back where she came from!" he called from atop the Mukade.

"Aw, shudd-up. Her son is here and she's trying to go see him," Yuusuke said.

"A half-breed! Take her back, we don't need any more half-human scum living here!" another demon called. His companions agreed with him.

"You don't like half-breeds, do you?" Yuusuke asked, his hand starting to glow blue as he focused his reiki. "Perhaps you'd like to show a _half-breed_ like myself, how much better you are than me?"

"Stop it, Yuusuke. I don't need you destroying my unit," Hiei said, disrupting the would-be fight. "Take the ningen and either go back to the Human Realm or try to find Kurama yourself. I will not help you."

Angrily, Yuusuke grabbed the front of Hiei's shirt, lifting him up off the ground. "Quit being so stubborn!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "**Release me.**"

Yuusuke lowered him back to the ground, taking a deep breath as he visibly tried to calm himself. An idea struck him and he tried a different approach. "Hiei, put yourself in Kurama's place," he said, lowering his voice. He didn't want the other demons to hear this. "Let's pretend a close member of your family found out a secret you had been keeping from her your whole life and in the heat of the moment she reacted badly. You, having been hurt by her rejection, run off and hide somewhere in Makai. After having had time to think about and accept you, she tries to find you to tell you this but she can't. So, she finds the one person who can find you and asks for his help. If the roles were reversed, you _know_ Kurama would take her to you."

Hiei looked away, trying to put himself in Kurama's place. _If Yukina had... I really don't know what I would do. He is right, Kurama would find me, but... Would I be able to face her again?_ The fire demon stared off to the side, contemplating. _If Yukina wished to speak to me, Kurama wouldn't have to find me. Despite whatever she had said, I would continue to watch over her with my Jagan so I would know when she was in trouble._ His eyes wandered to the ningen all but hiding behind Yuusuke. _However, it's not the same thing. Yukina already knows my reputation. Shiori rejected Kurama after finding out only two of his secrets._ His scowl deepened. _What will happen when she finds out the rest? Kurama does not need to go through this again. However, it is not my place to make this decision for him._ Hiei looked back at Yuusuke. "Hn."

The toushin looked a little relieved. "Thanks, Hiei."

Shiori looked back and forth between all the demons, desperately wishing she was anywhere else but here. The language they used sounded malicious enough and the glare she had received from the black and white-haired demon wasn't making her feel any better. Then they had started yelling, Yuusuke seemingly wanting to start a fight with everyone, including the short demon whose help they were trying to get. None of it made any sense. Shiori watched as the short demon jumped back onto the giant creature he had been riding on previously, conversing with his companions before jumping off again. He looked at her coldly before turning and walking away.

"Hiei will guide you from here. He'll keep you safe, but he's pretty upset over what you did to Kurama. Try not to get on his bad side and don't stray too far from him. I'm not sure if he'll go out of his way to protect you," Yuusuke said. "Anyway, good luck." He turned and started walking back the way they had come.

"You mean, you're not coming with us?" the brunette asked, trepidation evident in her voice. She didn't exactly feel safe around Hiei and Yuusuke's warning wasn't doing much to quell her fear.

"Nah, I gotta get back. Keiko would kill me! But, I suggest you hurry. Hiei's leaving you behind." The black-haired teen started walking away but stopped, turning back to the ningen, his eyes hardening. "Don't hurt Kurama any more than you already have. We've all been through a lot together, and the loyalty that creates extends to circumstances outside of battle, as well. Demons protect their own." Having given one final warning, Yuusuke disappeared into the trees.

Not having any other choice readily available, the older woman turned and rushed after Hiei. _I am happy Shuichi has such loyal friends. I just wish they weren't all angry at me._ Although she was afraid to follow the fire demon, she was more frightened of what might happen if she was left behind.

. . .

Hiei glanced behind him again, growling softly. He slowed his pace once more, waiting for the human to catch up. _At this rate, it'll take us more than a month to reach Kurama,_ Hiei thought, using his Jagan to find his friend's aura. He was much too far away to pinpoint the fox's location, due to the wards put up centuries ago for that purpose, but he could tell the general direction. He looked behind him again, finally coming to a stop and cursing softly. Noticing a stream a little ways ahead of them, he checked the position of the sun. _We're not making any progress. I guess we'll take another break. Ningen are so slow,_ he thought, gathering together several dead branches on the ground.

Shiori was walking slowly, dragging her feet as she continued to put one in front of the other. She wasn't used to walking for such long stretches of time and the long day, due to the time difference, wasn't helping matters any. She had struggled to keep up with the seemingly tireless fire demon and had done a good job so far. Noticing he had stopped, she plopped down on a rock, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve and hoping he was allowing her to take another break.

Having broken the branches down to manageable pieces, Hiei arranged them in a circle, leaving some of the larger pieces out. _That should be enough for now,_ he thought, surveying his work.

The brunette jumped as the dry wood burst into flames in response to Hiei's glare. She cringed as his crimson gaze was directed at her, suddenly feeling a lot more vulnerable.

The fire apparition resisted the urge to smirk at Shiori's obvious fear of him. "Stay here," he said before flitting off through the trees.

Shiori was happy to comply with the simple request. She slid down to the ground, leaning back against the rock. _I don't know if I can do this. I'm not as young as I used to be,_ she thought, cringing as she imagined how she'd feel the next day. And it wasn't likely that Hiei would be very sympathetic to her plight. She shook her head, weakly. _No. I **will** do this-- for Shuichi. I will do whatever it takes to find him. But, does it have to be so hot here?_ she wondered, fanning herself with her hands. The thought of building a fire in this sort of weather was absolutely ludicrous, but she didn't dare to question her silent guide. She was just happy the rock she had chosen was a little ways away from the blaze.

It was a few minutes more before Hiei returned. He was holding a stick with some sort of meat on it in one hand and a bloody sword in the other. He stuck the stick in the ground near the fire before sitting against a tree across from the ningen and cleaning his sword. Shiori was too tired to even think about what sort of creature he was cooking.

Hiei wiped his sword clean, glaring balefully at the ground. _Humans are such a nuisance. Because of her, we are traveling abysmally slow, she has to take frequent breaks, she can't protect herself, and I have to provide food for her to eat! I thought I was done being a nursemaid when Yuusuke was fired,_ he thought, doing his best to stare a hole in the ground. He sheathed his katana before reaching forward and rotating the stick such that the meat on the other side started cooking. He leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes as the warmth from the flames enveloped him.

They sat in silence, the crackling of the fire and Shiori's somewhat labored breathing the only sounds to be heard. She glanced at her wristwatch, checking the time. _2:07 am? That can't be right. The sun is right above us,_ she thought, looking up. Wearily, she did several rough calculations in her head. _I don't know why, but the sun seems to be moving very slowly across the sky. I think we've been walking for about eight hours. Even if the sun sets at a different time in this demon world, it should almost be night, already,_ she thought, looking at her companion. She was baffled at how he could endure sitting that near to the fire. He was so close that his foot actually appeared to be in the flames. Shaking her head, the older woman directed her gaze towards his face. His main eyes were closed and the almost content expression suggested he might have fallen asleep, although the serene picture was ruined by the purple eye glowing softly in the middle of his forehead. Sleep didn't sound like a bad idea and Shiori shifted a little bit to get more comfortable.

One of Hiei's eyes opened when he heard her move, the irritated crimson orb landing on her. _Can humans never be silent?_ he wondered. Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward again, checking the meat. Deciding it was done, he grabbed the stick and walked over to Shiori. He thrust out the stick obviously expecting her to take it. She did so, hesitantly, and he resumed his seat by the fire.

Not sure what else to do, Shiori took a bite. The meat was unlike anything she had ever tasted before and it was definitely not something she would like to try ever again. However, she realized that this was probably all she was going to get for lunch, so she ate it. _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting a gourmet meal, but..._ Shiori's thought trailed off as she took another bite, trying not to make a face. _I hope we reach Shuichi soon. Although, will the dining be any different then?_

. . .

After lunch, they continued traveling. Although frequent breaks were taken, it was after dark by the time Hiei finally decided to stop for the night. Shiori all but collapsed on the ground, utterly worn. She had continually glanced at her watch as they had traveled, keeping track of the number of hours they had walked. Her watch now showed the time as being 10:52 pm. _Walking for over twenty-four hours,_ she thought wearily. _Don't demons believe in sleep?_

Hiei was busying himself with building another fire. Their progress the second half of the day had been even slower than the first half. He would have liked to keep going, but he didn't want to have to carry the human when she passed out from exhaustion. He smirked as he heard her thoughts in his mind. _Ah, yes, I had forgotten. Ningen operate on a twenty-four hour day, whereas Makai operates on thirty-six._ His lips turned down into a scowl once more. _So, we'll be wasting even more time while she tries to adjust. As if we weren't going slow enough to begin with,_ he thought, setting the pile of sticks ablaze. He turned to tell Shiori to wait while he went to catch something for dinner, but she was already asleep.

With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Hiei leapt into the branches of the tree above her, settling himself against the trunk. Knowing how cold it would be getting, he used his youki to heat the air immediately around the brunette to keep her warm throughout the night. Leaning back, Hiei closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a light doze while his Jagan watched for any sign of danger, either to himself or the ningen below him.

. . .

Shiori awoke as a cool breeze blew over her, sending goose bumps down her arms. Groggily, she reached for a blanket, moaning as her sore muscles informed her that this was not something she should do. She shivered again as another breath of crisp morning air washed over her. The cold winning out over sore muscles, she moved her arm around, searching for something to cover herself with. Her arm came in contact with only rocks and grass. She opened her eyes, gazing around in confusion as her mind struggled to comprehend why she wasn't in her bed.

An odd looking item landed on the ground in front of her. It was shaped like a starfish, blue in color with orange nubs covering it. She looked at it curiously as another one joined the first. _Where'd those come from?_ she wondered lazily. All vestiges of sleep fled when a body unexpectedly landed in front of her, scaring the living daylights out of her. She jumped, yelling in surprise. A hand was covering her mouth before she realized what was happening.

"Be silent," Hiei hissed, annoyed. He searched the surrounding area with his Jagan, looking for anything that might be tempted to follow the scream. Not finding anything, he released her, stepping back and picking up the items he'd dropped down to her. "Eat," he said, tossing them to her carelessly.

The brunette managed to catch one, leaving the other on the ground where it landed. "What is this?" she asked, turning the object over in her hand.

"Fruit," Hiei answered, moving over to the still-burning fire. The flames seemed to grow as he approached it.

Shiori looked at the fruit in her hand, apprehensively. _This doesn't look edible. However, Hiei said it was fruit and I **am** rather hungry…_ she thought. Her stomach growled as if seconding her thoughts. Hesitantly, she raised the star fruit to her mouth, preparing to take a bite. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to look, her eyes widening.

Having decided that it didn't want to be eaten, the demonic fruit had raised itself up on four of its five legs and was scampering away. Shiori watched until several of the orange nubs on the fruit she still held began to wiggle. She dropped it, pushing it off her lap and scrambling backwards, away from the still living thing.

The plants were snatched off the ground; Hiei appearing in front of the ningen, holding both star fruit again. _She is frightened by moving fruit, yet she wishes to be reunited with Kurama. I was right-- she's not ready to accept what he is,_ Hiei thought. Kneeling in front of her, he placed one of the pieces of fruit on the ground. He quickly struck it hard, using the heel of his hand to hit the center of the star. Shiori flinched at the sickening _crack_, watching as the broken shell peeled back to the legs, allowing the middle to bulge out. The inside of the fruit was stringy and white, practically oozing green juice. Shiori's stomach was roiling just looking at it.

Hiei was unsympathetic to her plight. "I don't care whether you eat it or not, but this is all you are going to get for the next twelve hours," he said, holding the unopened fruit out to her.

The brunette made no move to take it. "Aren't you... uh, aren't you going to eat?" she asked, eyeing the slightly wiggling fruit in Hiei's hand.

"I already did."

"Oh." Hesitantly, the older woman took the demonic fruit from his hand. She forced herself not to drop it as it squirmed against her fingers.

Hiei stood, resuming his seat by the fire. A soft breeze blew over Shiori, causing her to shiver. Carefully picking up the opened star fruit on the ground, she moved closer to the fire, as well. She moved slowly, more to minimize the pain movement caused than out of concern of dropping her breakfast. She sat down, sticking the undamaged piece of fruit under her leg to keep it from running away. Cautiously, she reached down, taking a firm hold of the edge of the white part of the middle and pulling on it. She cringed at the slurping sound made as part of the meat tore off. She held it over the fruit, not sure what to do. Some of the thick juice fell off, landing back on the fruit with a soft _plop._ "Uh, this is the part I eat, right?" she asked.

"Hn."

Taking Hiei's barely verbal answer for a 'yes,' she took a deep breath before sticking the stringy white mass in her mouth. The fruit was very sweet, almost as if it had been coated in sugar. Shiori chewed uncertainly, having expected the fruit to taste different. _Actually, that's not all that bad,_ she thought, swallowing. She almost gagged at the aftertaste it left in her mouth. _I spoke too soon._

The brunette looked over at Hiei. His face was expressionless as ever as he watched her. _He doesn't seem to be enjoying this, so I don't think he did it on purpose. I suppose some of the things here have an acquired taste. Some of the things-- more like everything,_ she thought, her gaze wandering back down to the fruit. She briefly debated whether or not to eat it when her stomach rumbled again. Hunger won out and she tried to finish the sickeningly sweet meat as quickly as she could.

A wriggling under her leg reminded her of the other one. After having finished the first, Shiori pulled the second blue plant out. She set it on the ground in front of her, tapping it lightly with her hand. Nothing happened, so she tried again.

"You have to hit it hard enough to break the shell," Hiei supplied in a monotone voice. He was actually a bit amused by her reactions.

Shiori hit it again, a little harder than before. Still no reaction. She tried a few more times before noticing the orange nubs seemed to be curling up in pain. _Great, I'm hurting the fruit. Can't he at least kill it before he gives it to me?!_ she thought, looking away. "Actually, I'm not all that hungry."

Hiei stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. The fire was already dying down to embers. "Let's go," he said, walking off.

The older woman followed him, biting back a moan as she moved her stiff body. Looking back, she saw the plant get up and scamper away. Her stomach churned as she thought about the contents she had just put in it. Looking away, and trying to distract herself with other things, she hurried to catch up with the fire demon who was already starting to leave her behind.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

Also, another special thanks for **Anony** and **neko kitkat** for their reviews of chapter six and **liz** for reviewing the sneak peek. Thank you!

**Chapter 7**

The next few days passed, all as uneventful as the first. Shiori was even beginning to feel at ease in this strange new world, if not still a little squeamish about the food. _With all the stories and legends about demons, I expected this place to be crawling with grotesquely misshapen beasts. Bloodthirsty demons out for a kill, no morals holding them back. However, aside from the patrol units I encountered when I was with Yuusuke, we haven't seen a single demon yet. Perhaps the stories were wrong and demons are just misunderstood? After all, myths are frequently blown out of proportion. I bet the demon population is actually very civilized,_ she thought. _Although, I think my guide may be lost. It seems that at least once an hour he stops and starts walking in another direction. I don't want to question him, especially since he doesn't seem to like me very much, but still..._ her thought trailed off as she came to a stop behind the short demon.

Hiei looked forward, his Jagan eye glowing slightly. _More bandits. Makai is practically crawling with them. It would be no problem for me to take care of them, but I don't think the fox would appreciate it if I traumatized his ningen mother. Humans are so weak..._ The fire demon sighed, imperceptibly. _I guess we'll just have to go around them again. This is going to take us at least another day out of our way. As if she wasn't walking slow enough in the first place. Kurama had better appreciate what I'm doing for him!_ Hiei thought, turning and walking in a different direction.

The brunette sighed as she followed him. _Yep. We're lost. What is it with men and asking for directions?_

. . .

Kazuya unlocked the front door, stepping inside the apartment. "She said she wanted to stay here and wait for Shuichi, in case he came back," he explained.

Two police officers came through the door behind him. "Would you mind if my partner had a look around, sir?" the older one asked.

"No, not at all."

The younger officer walked down the hall while the other one continued questioning Kazuya. "And that was the last time you spoke with her?" he asked, making some notes on a pad of paper.

"Yes. I called here the next morning, but no one answered, so I stopped by that afternoon. Shuichi's car was here, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I called the police then, but they said she hadn't been missing long enough to be classified as a missing person," he explained, running a hand through his hair. _I knew I shouldn't have left her alone._

"So, she was here waiting for your son to come home?"

"Yes. You see, we were on a cruise a few weeks ago, and our sons both fell overboard during a storm. My son actually called during the funeral, telling us he was all right. Shiori was having trouble accepting her son's death before that. The fact that Suuichi-kun survived made it even more difficult for her. I figured it wouldn't hurt to let her stay here for a day or two," he replied, twisting his hands nervously. _What could have happened to her? I don't think she would... No, no she must be alive. We just have to find her._

"So, would you say she was suffering from depression when she came to stay here?" the officer asked.

"Well--" Kazuya's reply was cut off by a _thump_ from the other room. The police officer paused for a few seconds before going down the hall to investigate the source of the noise. Kazuya was right behind him.

The door to Kurama's room was open, but they couldn't see anyone inside. "Benkei?" The officer called. There was no answer. They entered the room, the policeman spotting his partner lying on the floor. He silently drew his gun, motioning for Kazuya to stay where he was while he checked the closet and underneath the bed for the intruder.

Neither of them noticed the various plants around the room resuming their original positions. After all, Kazuya was a guest of their master and the people with him must be guests, as well.

The policeman checked the window, finding it to be locked. _I didn't see anyone enter the hallway. But, where could he have gone?_ he wondered, looking for any hiding place he might have missed. An odd noise caught his attention. Turning around, he realized it was his partner, snoring on the floor. _Snoring? He's **asleep**?!_ Kneeling next to the unconscious man, he shook his shoulder, gently. "Benkei, Benkei wake up."

The younger officer opened his eyes, peering blearily at his partner. "Giichi? What are you doing here?" he asked, bewilderment showing on his face.

"What am _I_ doing here? What happened? You just passed out on the floor!"

Benkei blinked. He looked around the room, his eyes taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Uh, where are we?"

Giichi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hatanaka-san, but I need to take Officer Hiro to the hospital. I'll send another unit out to continue the investigation," he said, bowing.

"Yes, of course," Kazuya said, returning the bow. Giichi helped his partner to his feet, leading him outside. Kazuya listened to the front door close, looking around his stepson's room. _Shuichi really did have an affinity for plants._ His eyes landed on the chest of drawers in front of where the officer had passed out. _Hm? This is an odd looking flower. I wonder what species it is?_

. . .

Hiei was perched in the higher branches of a tall tree, using his Jagan to search the surrounding areas. He spotted several demons quickly making their way through the trees towards where he had left the ningen. _Not again._

Shiori was sitting on a rock, bathing her sore feet in the cool water of a stream. Eight days of walking hadn't done much for her, aside from giving her stiff muscles and several blisters. _How much farther is it?_ she wondered, not for the first time in this trip. She would have asked her silent guide, but he seemed to disappear frequently. He was usually with her when walking, but that was about it. A noise made her glance over her shoulder, expecting to see Hiei. "So, how much longer do we have until--" she cut herself off, eyes widening slightly as she saw who she was talking to.

Emerging from the trees were what appeared to be five cat-like demons. Their bodies were covered in fur; small triangular ears perched atop their heads. They carried no weapons, just sharp claws and fangs that glistened in the sunlight streaming through the trees. The one in the lead was solid black, yellow eyes widening and tail flicking in anticipation as he stared at Shiori. "Well, what do we have here? A human in the heart of Makai? It's dangerous to wander around these parts alone," he said, advancing on the ningen menacingly. The other members of his pride followed.

Shiori slid off the boulder, glancing at her shoes on the bank while she backed up across the stream. "I-I'm not alone," she stammered. _What do I do? There's no way I can outrun them, especially barefoot. Oh, where is Hiei?!_ she wondered desperately. _Did he abandon me?! Yuusuke said he probably wouldn't go out of his way to protect me... What should I do?!_

"Oh? I don't see your friend. Is he hiding, perhaps? Leaving you to fend for yourself while he escapes?" the leader taunted.

Suddenly, the black cat-demon yowled, clutching his ear in pain. Hiei appeared in front of Shiori, a bored look on his face as he held his katana in front of him almost carelessly. The other cats hissed at the fire demon, not daring to move without their leader's approval.

The black cat looked at Hiei sharply, lowering his hands to reveal half his ear had been sliced off. "Step aside unless you wish to join the human as dinner," he demanded, baring his fangs menacingly. The other demons raised their hackles, hissing at the fire demon as well.

"Hn." Hiei was not impressed with the display of intimidation.

Growling low in his throat, the feline started forward. The diminutive demon raised his sword slightly, preparing to meet the cat halfway. A soft _meow_ cause the leader of the pride to pause. He turned his head slightly to show he was listening without taking his eyes off his opponent/prey.

Although the fire demon had never taken the time to learn the cat's language, his sharp hearing did pick up on the names "Mukuro" and "Hiei." His lips twitched up in a smirk as the black cat hissed disapprovingly.

Having realized the enemy was out of their league, the black cat backed off, motioning for the others to do the same. He watched the swordsman warily until they were out of range, before turning and disappearing back into the trees.

Hiei watched as the cats slunk away, not taking his eyes off them until he was sure they weren't coming back. He glanced over his shoulder. "Put your shoes on. We're leaving," he said, sheathing his sword.

Not quite sure what to make of what just happened, the brunette did as she was instructed. She shook as much water off her feet as she could, before slipping her socks on. _What was that all about? I'm pretty sure they wanted to eat me... But, why did they just leave? One of them looked like he might have recognized Hiei, but they still had the advantage in numbers. Unless... they know that even with five on one, they didn't have a chance of winning. And if that's the case..._ Shiori hurriedly finished tying her shoes, running to catch up with Hiei. _I **really** don't want to get on his bad side! At least, not any more than I already am!_

. . .

Suuichi folded various items of clothing, placing them in a cardboard box. "So, what are we gonna do with all this stuff?"

"For the time being, we'll store it in Shuichi's old room. You may grow into some of his clothes, but I'm not sure what to do with the rest of it," Kazuya replied, packing books into another box across the room.

"It feels wrong going through his stuff. It doesn't seem like he's really gone. Either of them," the teenager commented softly, picking up his box and moving toward the closet.

"I know, Suuichi-kun. But, they are and we just have to move on." The older man paused, bringing the book in his hand up for closer inspection. "Oh? I didn't think Shuichi knew any foreign language aside from English. I don't even recognize any of these symbols. I wonder what language this is?" He put the book in the box, reaching for another. Surprised, he leaned forward to read the spines of the books still on the shelf. "That's very strange. Over half his books are in that same language!"

"Really? Can you tell what they are about?"

Kazuya opened the book, flipping through it. He came across a few pictures of what appeared to be shrubbery. However, these plants seemed to have animal characteristics, such as claws and teeth, growing out of their leaves and petals. "They're fiction. Although I must say, the author has a vivid imagination," he said, looking at one depiction of a vine-like plant securely holding a man within its leaves while preparing to devour him. Closing the book, Kazuya placed it with the rest in the box. "All of the books in Japanese are on botany. I wonder why his fiction books are all in this language?"

"Maybe they just haven't been translated?" Suuichi suggested, taking a dress shirt off its hanger and folding it, adding it to the clothes in his box.

"I suppose so. Oh, well. Perhaps we can donate these to the library," Kazuya said, shrugging.

"Hm. Oh? This is interesting..." the teenager remarked, pulling something from the closet. "Has Shuichi-san ever worn this?" he asked, holding the garment up. It was a long-sleeved white shirt with matching pants, covered by a dark blue tunic with red trimming, a crimson phoenix embroidered on the left side. A yellow sash was wrapped around the hanger.

"No, I've never seen that before. It looks similar to those fighting uniforms the contestants wear in martial arts tournaments. Why would Shuichi have it? I don't think he has taken any lessons and that seems a bit elaborate for a beginner," his father stated, staring at the fabric.

"Beats me," the black-haired boy replied. He glanced back into the closet. "But, it's not the only one," he said. He pulled out another outfit similar to the first, except the tunic was black with light blue flames running up the left side. A yellow sash was wrapped around that hanger, as well. "Maybe they're costumes? You know, for anime conventions where people dress-up as their favorite characters."

"I suppose that could be the case. However, I never really noticed Shuichi exhibiting an interest in anime. That seems to be more your department. Do you recognize those from any of the shows you watch?" he asked, looking at the clothing dubiously.

The teenager shook his head. "Not right offhand."

Kazuya studied the outfits for a few seconds more. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now, anyway. Pack them with everything else," he said, turning back to the bookshelf.

. . .

Hiei's eyes widened as a howl echoed through the valley. Several more feral voices joined the first, all coming from the same direction. He quickly located the source, cursing softly. _How could a pack of kindier escape my notice?! There must be fifteen of them, at least!_ he thought, his Jagan showing him a close-up of the large furry creatures racing down the hill towards them.

The leader was almost twice as large as all the others, making him easily distinguishable. On all fours, he was easily the same height as Hiei. He was covered in dark brown fur, with white markings around the horns jutting out of his head. Long, sharp quills lay down along his back, able to be used either for airborne projectiles to take down prey or self defense. The blade on his tail flashed, catching the last rays of the setting sun. Orange eyes gleamed as its quarry came into view.

_Kindier are very fast and agile-- I can't take more than two at a time. Alone, I might be able to outrun the pack; however, there's no way the ningen can. Perhaps... Yes, that might work,_ Hiei thought, quickly coming up with a battle plan. He grabbed Shiori's arm, shoving her behind a thick tree. "Stay there!" he commanded, moving back to the front of the tree. He looked at his left hand. The skin was smooth and unblemished. _The marking is gone, but I can still feel its power. I just hope there aren't any villages nearby,_ he thought raising his hand. The Jagan glowed, a red tattoo flaring to life on the back of his hand as the fire demon called forth the first creature he had ever summoned. The earth trembled, the dirt and trees in front of Hiei falling away to form a large hole. Two scaly claws emerged, digging into the ground for purchase. A large reptilian head rose out of the hole until it was level with the tree tops, shaking loose the dirt and rocks clinging to its spiky mane. Hot air whistled through its fangs as it exhaled, one reddish-orange eye landing on the fire demon standing below it. The salamander cocked its head to the side, as if asking for instructions from its master.

The kindier scattered, veering away from the giant creature now towering over them. They circled around, regrouping about five yards in front of the enormous lizard. The leader howled, challenging the fire elemental to what was rightfully his prey. The pack joined in, adding their voices to his.

Having received its orders, the salamander tilted its head down, searching for the source of the noise. Finding its targets, the colossal reptile roared, easily drowning out the pack of kindier. After cowing the competition, the gargantuan creature reared back, raising its head high as it inhaled deeply. Seeing a chance to attack, the kindier raced forward, intent on taking advantage of the situation.

Having filled his lungs to capacity, the fire lizard opened its mouth, releasing a wave of flame. The entire pack was engulfed, incinerated to less than ashes before they even realized what had happened.

Shiori sat, huddled against the tree where the fire demon had left her. She had begun worrying when she had heard the howls because Hiei had actually stopped walking. She didn't know what to think when he had pushed her behind the tree. However, the air seemed to heat up almost immediately, becoming hotter as the howls grew nearer. Then there was a loud hissing sound, followed by several snarls and growls. The howling started again and Shiori had covered her ears, shaking in terror as a deafening roar drowned them out. She was too afraid to see what terrifying creatures stood on the opposite side of the tree. There was another sound, almost like an explosion and the air around her became almost unbearably hot. She gasped for air, each breath searing her lungs. It practically felt as if she were being burned alive.

After what seemed like an eternity, the temperature returned to normal. The brunette was motionless, her shuddering breaths the only sound breaking the silence. _Who won?_ she wondered, not daring to move for fear of finding the answer to her question. She listened hard, not even hearing so much as the wind blowing through the leaves.

She closed her eyes, mustering her courage. _Hiei won. Those demons we ran into a few days ago left after finding out who he was, so he must be strong. These things didn't stand a chance,_ she thought, trying to convince herself it was true. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes. She was met with a crimson gaze several inches away from her face. She screamed, startled by the unexpected appearance.

Instantly, a hand was covering her mouth. "Be silent!" Hiei said, cringing as if the noise hurt his ears.

"Sorry," Shiori apologized as soon as the fire demon moved his hand.

"Hn." He walked back around the tree. "We'll camp here for the night."

The brunette followed him, stopping short at the sight that greeted her. What had once been a forested area had been turned into a charred wasteland, the boundaries like a funnel expanding outward from one central point. The intense heat had obliterated everything, leaving nothing behind. The path of destruction continued into the distance as far as she could see. _Hiei is capable of this...?_ she wondered, unable to tear her gaze from the ruined landscape. _But...but how?_ She glanced to the side as a noise caught her attention.

Hiei had dropped a pile of sticks on the ground, wearily collapsing onto the dirt next to it. He raised his hand, a spark obediently setting the dry wood aflame.

_He does have a certain affinity with fire. But, to be able to cause this much destruction... I'll have to be extra careful to stay on his good side. Although, given his actions towards me thus far, I don't think that's possible,_ Shiori thought. Hesitantly, she joined her guide next to the fire. Her gaze was continually drawn to the smoking remains of the forest. _How can one individual do so much damage? Why has our world not been overrun with or taken over by demons? If Hiei is able to do this, I'm sure there are more. What **did** he do, exactly? That roar... I'm positive it didn't come from whatever was attacking us. It sounded like it came from a gigantic monster of some sort, but there's nothing here. What happened?_ Shiori turned, opening her mouth to ask the questions running around her mind. She blinked, surprised at the sight that greeted her.

Hiei was leaning up against a tree trunk, the fire blazing at his feet. One leg was drawn up, his arm resting on his knee. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed, his chin resting on his chest. Two of his three eyes were closed, the third glowing softly as it watched for signs of danger.

_He almost looks peaceful... until you see the glowing eye on his forehead. I don't think I'll ever get used to it being there,_ Shiori thought, shuddering slightly and shifting her gaze back into the flames. Her stomach growled softly. She briefly considered going to look for food before deciding against it. She had no idea how to forage or set snares and there was no telling what other creatures might be waiting out there for unsuspecting prey. _Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to get dinner tonight,_ she thought sadly, looking around. Something at the edge of her vision caught her attention. _Or, maybe I will after all._

A tangle of vines was hanging down from the branches of a tree a few feet from where she was sitting. What caught her attention, however, was the blue star-shaped fruit on the vine.

The brunette stood, quietly making her way past the sleeping fire demon, stopping in front of the vine. _I don't particularly like the way this tastes, but anything is better than nothing,_ she thought, reaching for the fruit. She jumped back, startled, as a vine slapped her hand.

She stood there for a few minutes, looking at the plant. The flora was motionless, looking to be only a harmless plant. Hesitantly, she reached for the fruit a second time, jerking backwards when the vine rapped across her knuckles again.

_Okay, so this is a protective plant. How do I get the fruit?_ Shiori thought, idly rubbing her hand. _Perhaps, if I grabbed it quickly..._ She took a deep breath, readying herself. She snatched the fruit, managing to finally grab it but there was one minor problem. It didn't break off. She pulled it, trying not to panic as the long vines wrapped around her arms. The plant withdrew into the upper branches of the tree, bringing her with it. Terror kicked in and Shiori released the fruit, trying to rip the vines off her arms. Once the fruit was safely out of her grasp, the vines released her, dropping her back down to the ground.

The older woman landed with a soft _oof._ She quickly moved back to the relative safety of the fire. Hiei was still asleep.

She looked at the fire demon with a newfound respect. _I never would have guessed that he had to fight for my food. Yet, he didn't seem to have any problems at all. How does he do it?_ she wondered, staring at the sleeping demon. Maybe it was just the flickering shadows caused by the flames, but it looked like there was a ghost of a smile playing about Hiei's lips.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

Another special thanks for **Anony** and **neko kitkat** for reviewing chapter seven. Thanks!

**Chapter 8**

Hiei stopped walking, staring at the clearing in front of him. A myriad of different colorful plants filled the meadow, swaying gently in the breeze. A hill rose up in the middle of a field, an ivy-covered doorway visible on one side. _Finally. It took us two weeks to get here. Not bad, considering how slowly the ningen walks,_ he thought, turning to make sure the brunette was still behind him. She was walking slower today, Hiei having skipped the breaks in favor of dropping her off at Kurama's as soon as possible. He studied her as she approached. _I admit, I didn't expect her to make it this far. Her determination, despite her fear, did surprise me; however, I still don't understand why the fox is so fond of humans. Fortunately, in a few minutes she'll no longer be my problem._ Turning back towards the field, Hiei hailed his friend.

/Kurama/ he called telepathically. /Call off your plants./

/Hiei?/ Kurama asked, a little surprised. The voice became aloof, sounding as though the mere thought of carrying on a conversation was beneath him. /Why should I? They are doing a marvelous job of keeping _uninvited guests_ out./

/Uninvited, perhaps, but I think you will want to entertain this one/ the fire demon replied.

/I have neither the inclination, nor the patience to deal with you, Hiei. Leave/ came the cold reply.

_So, I guess he's still a little upset about what I said a few weeks ago. Well, that just made my job easier,_ the swordsman thought sarcastically. _Humans are so much trouble,_ he mentally complained, glancing at Shiori. The brunette was reaching out to touch a flower. Quickly, the fire demon grabbed her wrist, pushing her back as the sharp petals formed into teeth, biting the spot her hand had been a split second before.

Shiori watched, wide-eyed, as the flower snapped at her, looking similar to a rabid dog straining at its leash. Apparently giving up, the flower moved back to its original position, appearing to be just an ordinary blossom.

Hiei looked at the ningen sharply. "Don't. Touch. _Anything._" Shiori nodded, mutely. His patience wearing thin, the fire demon turned back to his telepathic conversation with Kurama. /Kitsune, you can either call off your plants, or I will burn this entire field/ he said, more than a little irritation coloring his voice. Although he felt the youko's displeasure through the link, the plants obediently moved, clearing a pathway to his den. Hiei turned to Shiori, expectantly. "What are you waiting for? Kurama is in there," he said.

The brunette looked at the plants a little fearfully. "But, you said--"

"You have his permission to enter," he interrupted. "Go."

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, still not quite trusting the flora separating her from her son.

Hiei almost laughed. _Yeah, right. Insulting him a few weeks ago, threatening his plants, and basically forcing my way into his den? I'd be lucky if the least he did was kill me on sight. No, I think I'll give him some time to cool off,_ he thought, turning away. "Hn."

Hesitantly, the older woman stepped in between the bent stems. When nothing attacked her, she turned back to Hiei. "Thank you for--" He was already gone. "...bringing me here," she finished. She looked towards the ivy covering the doorway in the side of the hill. _Shuichi is in there. After all this time... He's here..._ she thought, wringing her hands nervously. She took a deep, calming breath. _Now is not the time for second thoughts. This is it. I hope he can forgive me,_ she thought, carefully making her way across the field.

When she reached the doorway, she gently moved the ivy out of the way and stepped inside. She noted it was surprisingly bright for being in a cave. Glancing up, she saw the ceiling was covered in moss that was glowing. Although the corridor she was standing in was rather small, it opened up into a larger room further down. Hesitantly, the brunette made her way down the narrow hall, entering the chamber at the end.

Kurama waited in his den, mentally fuming at a certain fire demon. His dark thoughts were interrupted when a foul odor caught his attention. He wrinkled his nose. _Someone desperately needs a bath. Wait a moment, I recognize this scent. It can't be...!_ he thought, shock clearly written all over his face as Shiori stepped into the room. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the kitsune regained his composure. He schooled his features into an expressionless mask. "Is there something I can do for you, Hatanaka-san?" he asked, keeping his voice low to conceal his emotions.

Although he tried to put up a strong front, there was too much pain to be able to hide it. Shiori's heart clenched, knowing that she was the source of it. She closed her eyes as he addressed her formally, cringing as she remembered her words on that stormy night. Opening her eyes, she forced herself to meet his anguish-filled amber gaze. She took a step towards him, then another, carefully gauging his reaction. Although he looked slightly bewildered and a little apprehensive, he did not draw back. She stopped when she was standing directly in front of him. She stared up into his face, her eyes filling with tears, before throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Shuichi," she sobbed, holding onto him tightly.

Kurama stiffened, not sure exactly how to react. "Hatanaka-san...?" he questioned, confusion filling his soft voice. As desperately as his heart wished to return her embrace, his mind could not fathom why she was doing this.

She tightened her arms around him. "No. You've never called me Hatanaka-san before, so don't start now," she said, shaking her head.

_The only thing I've ever called her was 'mother.' Surely, she can't mean..._ "But, that night... you said..."

"I'm so sorry! I was wrong, I didn't mean any of it!" she cried, her voice breaking. "I almost lost you once. I don't want to lose you again!"

The silver-haired youko was having trouble articulating his thoughts. "But, your son...I--"

"No," the brunette said, shaking her head fiercely. "You may not be the true spirit of my son, but you are the only son I've ever known," she whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Kurama took hold of her shoulders, pushing her away from him so he could look into her eyes. "I have done many things as a demon that I am not proud of. My name is infamous throughout the Makai, even nineteen years after my supposed 'death.' I was a thief, ruthlessly killing anyone that stood in my way. Do you really wish to call such a creature your son?" he asked.

Shiori raised her hand, resting it against his cheek. "Nineteen years is a long time for someone to change. When I look at you, I see a little boy climbing the sakura tree in the backyard and just sitting amongst the blossoms for hours. I see a teenager visiting his dying mother in the hospital every day. I see the young man who used a magical item and tried to give his life to save his mother's." She smiled as Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. "I see my son."

"How did you..."

"Yuusuke told me," she said, guessing his question. She looked away, her gaze resting on the wall over his left shoulder. "I know I don't deserve it, after the way I acted that night, but... Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat.

There was a long pause before Kurama enfolded her in his arms. "There's nothing to forgive," he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

She returned the embrace, relief flooding through her. _I have finally gotten my son back,_ she realized. That one thought filled her heart with joy. She was so happy, she felt like screaming it out for the entire world to hear.

Kurama pulled away first, a smile on his face. "I imagine you must be tired, mother. There is a hot spring out back. Would you like to take a bath while I prepare lunch?" he asked. "I have defenses set up to keep anyone from spying on you."

"That sounds lovely," she replied honestly, allowing the kitsune to guide her through his den. _I don't even want to think about how long it's been since I had a bath!_

"Are you injured?"

"What? No, why?" she asked, a little puzzled.

"You're limping. Does it pain you to walk?" he asked, looking at her with genuine concern.

"Oh, my feet are just a little sore. I'm just not used to all this walking and I could have brought a better pair of shoes. I'm fine," she said, waving off his concern. Kurama did not press the issue.

He led her outside, following a trail through the bushes. She could hear the water long before she could see it because the foliage around her was so dense. The narrow path they were walking down stopped, opening up to show a steaming pool at the bottom of a small waterfall. A rock sat in the middle of the water, three bottles resting on top of it.

Shiori turned to her son. "Did you decide to live here because of the hot spring?" she asked, smiling. Even as a child, Shuichi had always insisted on being clean.

"Because of the waterfall, yes. I created the hot spring," he said. Seeing her confused look, he elaborated. "If you look down into the water, you will notice the bottom seems to be covered with moss. Those are actually large leaves to prevent you from stepping what is below them. There is moss underneath them, _nenshou koke_, to be exact. It is a type of lichen that gives off a tremendous amount of heat and normally can't survive in water, but... well, let's just say that I have a way with plants," Kurama explained.

The brunette looked impressed. "You created your own hot spring, using plants..." She shook her head, smiling. "You really are something else, Shuichi. Actually, I guess it's Kurama, isn't it?"

The kitsune shook his head. "Please, you called me Shuichi for so long... It just doesn't feel right for you to call me anything else."

"Alright then, Shuichi. Uh, I do have a question, though. You said the moss gives off a lot of heat. Will it burn me if I touch it?" she asked, peering into the water.

"Yes, but don't worry. The leaves will keep you from stepping on the moss. They are strong enough to walk on," he assured her. While his mother was distracted looking into the water, he pulled a seed from his hair, quickly growing it. "Here," he said, handing the plant to the ningen.

Shiori accepted it, looking over the odd item. It looked and felt like a green sponge, only softer. "What is this for?"

"For the body wash. I don't care much for bar soap. The bottles are sitting on that rock in the middle," he said, pointing. "If the water is too hot, move closer to the waterfall. I have some of my ningen clothes here, so I'll set out a towel and a clean outfit for you when you're done," he said, moving back down the path. The plants seemed to close in behind him, blocking him from sight.

Shiori waited a moment to make sure he was gone before undressing. Taking the makeshift bath sponge, she waded into the pool. Sinking down, she sighed as the hot water encompassed her, soothing her aching muscles. She dunked her head under, cringing at the greasy, tangled feel of her hair. Moving over to the rock, she picked up the bottle of shampoo, opening it. _That smells like lavender,_ she thought, pouring some into her hand.

She took her time bathing, relishing the feeling of being clean that she had taken for granted when she was at home. Deciding she had been in there long enough, she swam back to the bank, standing as she neared the shore. A fluffy white towel and set of clothes were neatly folded, waiting to be used. _How did these get here? Shuichi didn't come back..._ Shiori's thought trailed off as her gaze was drawn to a plant that was bent over, one of the leaves partially hidden underneath the towel. _Almost as if the plant placed it there. Well, Suuichi-kun did say the kitsune could control plants,_ Shiori thought, picking up the towel. She dried off, looking at the clothes that had been left for her. _Oh? This is...interesting,_ she thought, holding the garments up.

There was a long sleeved shirt with a pair of pants, both grey-blue in color. A light yellow tunic went over them, the edges trimmed in dark blue. A dark red sash was folded on the ground underneath, completing the outfit, with a pair of light yellow slippers sitting on the ground next to it. Shrugging, the brunette dressed in the unfamiliar garments, only having trouble with the sash. Not quite sure how it was supposed to be tied on, she settled for tying it in a square knot and letting the ends hang down. Trying not to think of how ridiculous she must look, she stepped into the slippers and headed back to the cave.

Pushing the ivy aside, she stopped just beyond the doorway. "Shuichi?" she called, wondering which room he was in.

"In here, mother," he replied.

Following his voice lead her to the kitchen, she started as she saw him.

Kurama inhaled when she entered the room, the faint scent of lavender wafting across his nose. _Much better._ The redhead turned when he heard her stop. He was wearing a black, long sleeved turtleneck shirt with white pants covered by a light grey tunic. It had a v-neck trimmed in blue-green and a sash of the same color. "I thought you might be more comfortable around me if I were in my human form," he explained. He looked at her clothes, a small grin playing about his lips. "Very good, except the sash is wrong. Here, let me help you," he said, moving towards her. He untied the knots, pulling the sash free. "Hold this end here," he said, holding the end of the fabric against the left side of Shiori's lower back and placing her hand over it, "and wrap the rest around your waist until you only have a little bit left," he explained, showing her how it was done. She watched curiously as he secured the material around her waist. "Perfect," he said stepping back.

Shiori looked down at herself. "I must say, these are rather unusual clothes. Is there any reason why you chose this particular style?"

Kurama looked away. "Not really. They are loose and easy to move in, that is all," he said, moving back towards the counter. "I made a salad for lunch, although I do not have any dressing. Have a seat."

The older woman sat down at the table as Kurama brought a bowl, setting it in front of her before sitting down on the opposite side. Her eyes widened as she stared at the salad.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... This is a ningen salad-- I mean, it's made with human vegetables," she said a little surprised.

_A ningen salad? She spent too much time around Hiei on the way over here,_ Kurama thought, mentally shaking his head. "Yes, it is. I developed a taste for ningen vegetables and started a garden out back," he explained.

Shiori's face fell slightly. _He expects me to believe that he grew and picked these vegetables in the last few weeks?_ "Shuichi..." she started, looking at him across the table. Standing, she walked over to him. He watched her, curiously. Reaching up, she brushed his hair behind one ear, running her fingers through the silky red strands. "There it is," she said, pulling out a seed and holding it so he could see. "Suuichi-kun told me all about the kitsune that rescued him-- especially his abilities to manipulate _plants._ Please, no more lies," she said softly, her voice pleading as she stared into his eyes.

His emerald orbs gazed into her brown ones for a few seconds before closing, a soft smile lighting his features. He covered her hand with his own. "Of course, mother. Forgive me," he replied, withdrawing his hand. A blooming rose bud had replaced the seed in her palm.

Shiori's eyes momentarily widened in surprise. Hearing about her son manipulating plants was one thing. Actually seeing it was something else altogether. The corners of her lips turned up as the shock wore off. "It's beautiful."

"You just happened to choose the right seed," Kurama replied.

The brunette paused, considering something. "Why do you carry a rose seed in your hair? I understand the fruits and vegetables, but a rose?"

The redhead looked away, a little uncomfortable. _I promised to be honest._ "It is my... preferred weapon of choice."

"Weapon? A rose? I hardly see how a flower would benefit you in a battle, especially with demons. I assume that is who you fight, isn't it?" she asked.

"For the most part, yes, my opponents are mainly other demons."

"For the most part? You fight against humans, as well?" she asked taken aback.

"In special circumstances, yes. I have fought humans in recent years."

"Special circumstances? Like what?"

"When someone is trying to destroy Ningenkai and is using humans with supernatural powers to accomplish it, for one."

Shiori blinked. "Really? Did you have to kill anyone?"

"So many questions. Yes, I did. As I said, most of my opponents are other demons, but I have killed humans in recent years. Perhaps we can save this gruesome topic for a later time? Meals don't often sit well with discussions of bloodshed."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Shuichi."

"It's alright." An awkward silence fell between them. Kurama gestured to her bowl of salad. "I'm sure you must be hungry. Why don't you eat?"

Shiori returned to her seat, picking up her fork. She had taken a bite when she realized that hers was the only food on the table. "Aren't you going to eat, Shuichi?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I've already eaten," he explained.

"Oh." The brunette continued eating as Kurama watched her, a hush falling over the table. Her eyes were beginning to droop by the time she had finished her meal.

The redhead chuckled as his mother tried to stifle a yawn behind her hand. "A bit tired, mother?" he asked, a soft smile finding its way back onto his face.

"Oh, it's just these thirty-six hour days you have in this world. I'm still having problems adjusting," she explained. She glanced at the refrigerator, only now just realizing something. "How do you get electricity, Shuichi? I didn't see a single power line during the entire trip over here."

"Everything here is solar powered," he replied.

"Really? I didn't see any solar panels outside."

Kurama chuckled. "That's because you didn't know what you were looking for. Here, let me show you," he said, moving over to the counter. He pulled the microwave away from the wall. One thick vine was connected to the back of the machine, running up and disappearing into the ceiling. "Basically, by connecting a vine directly to the circuits, I was able to create a direct link to a more convenient power source," he explained.

"And the solar panels?" Shiori asked.

The redhead grinned. "The vine is connected to a large leaf that is in the sun all but two hours of the day."

The brunette laughed. "Plants providing energy for kitchen appliances. So simple, yet no one has thought of it before."

"I just gave you a basic rundown of how it works. The system is actually much more complicated than that," Kurama admitted.

"Oh, of course. Nothing is simple anymore, is it," Shiori commented, not expecting a response. She raised a hand, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"You could take a nap right now and I can wake you for dinner, if you would like," the redhead offered.

Shiori contemplated that for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, I think I will take you up on that."

Kurama stood, picking up a jar off the counter as he led her from the room, making his way through the narrow passageways. "This is the guest room. It used to belong to an old partner of mine years ago, but...well, let's just say he no longer has a use for it."

The older woman stepped inside the room, looking around. A four-poster bed was against the far wall, black drapes hanging down and covering the bed. There was a small nightstand next to it as well as a chest of drawers. A full-length mirror hung on the opposite wall in between two windows that had been overgrown with ivy. The last wall had two doors in it, one leading to a bathroom and the other to a walk-in closet.

The redhead moved over to the bed and pulled back the drapes, motioning for his mother to sit down. She did so and he opened the jar he held, removing her shoes. "Go ahead and lay down. This is a cream that will help your feet," he explained.

The brunette did as she was instructed, stretching out on the soft mattress. Kurama sat at the end of the bed and gently rubbing the cream on her feet. Shiori closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax.

"You know, I still have difficulty believing this is happening. It feels like I will wake up in my own bed in Ningenkai and you will be gone," she whispered sleepily.

"It's alright, mother. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Kurama reassured her, massaging her feet.

The brunette sighed contentedly. The cream, as well as the massage, was doing wonders for her sore feet. Comforted by her son's presence, it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

. . .

At Kurama's suggestion, it was decided that Shiori would rest and recuperate from her trip with Hiei for a day or two at least before they headed back in Ningenkai. She decided to use this time to learn more about the demonic aspects of her son.

The day after her arrival, she sat outside with the redhead, watching the tops of the plants sway as he moved between them. "So, what exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"I am 'weeding my garden,' you might say," came the reply from somewhere amidst the foliage. "I haven't been here in over twenty years, allowing the local flora to basically take over. The roots are so tangled up that I have to take out one weed at a time to keep from damaging any of my plants."

"Oh." Shiori continued watching, seeing a plant suddenly disappear here and there. Although fascinated by her son's rather unusual form of gardening, she soon grew bored. Picking up a leaf off the ground, she idly twirled it between her fingers. It was white, shaped like an octagon with needles on the corners and black veins running through it. "You know, a few months ago, I never would have believed another world such as this existed. It's strange how one event can change your life so much."

Kurama didn't reply, shrinking the weeds back into seeds and placing them in his pocket to dispose of later.

"I feel like I hardly know you, anymore," she continued. She paused, a small smile forming on her face. "But, at the same time, I'm excited. You're finally opening up to me, letting me in on the secrets you've kept since the day you were born. I didn't know what to think when I saw that beautiful creature on the ship that night. However, I'm glad I saw you as you really are. Speaking of which, I don't know much about demons. Do you have any other forms you can take? I mean, aside from as you were yesterday and, of course, as you are now," she asked.

"Well, there is one more," came the reply.

"Really? What does that one look like?" she asked. The leaf slipped through her fingers, fluttering to the ground. Shiori leaned over to pick it up, freezing as her eyes met an amber gaze peeking through the stems. A silver fox emerged from the shrubbery, staring at her with wide, golden eyes. Shiori straightened up slowly, looking at the majestic creature uncertainly. The kitsune stood up on his hind legs, resting one of his front paws on the human's knee as he whined softly. The brunette scratched behind his ear, smiling as the canine leaned into the caress. She picked him up, holding him up in front of her. "You're cute."

/I'm happy you approve, mother./ a voice said in her mind. The ningen jumped, startled.

Kurama yelped in surprise as he was unexpectedly dropped. Landing on all fours, he looked at his mother accusingly, cocking his head to the side and seeming to ask if that was really necessary. Shiori still looked a little unsettled. "Shuichi?" she asked, her voice unsure.

He yipped as if to say 'yes', his mouth opening into a canine grin and his tongue lolling out as he panted lightly.

"Well, why didn't you say something? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Kurama's head dropped. /I'm sorry, mother. I should have warned you first-- both about my form and telepathy./

"Aw, that's alright. I can't stay mad at you, especially when you are this cute!" she said, picking him up and cuddling him. Releasing her grip, she laid him down on her lap and began to stroke his back, running her fingers through the silky fur. Her eyes widened as she notice he had more than one tail. "Um, Shuichi? Why do you have multiple tails?"

/Tails on a kitsune are a sign of age and power. In Makai, those two categories often go together, as one will not live long without the ability to defend oneself. All kitsune are born with one tail and can acquire more, up to nine, as they grow./ he explained, resting his head on his paws. His eyes fell half-closed in contentment as Shiori continued to stroke his fur.

"Oh. How many do you have?" she asked, watching as several tails swung back and forth separately.

/I have recently attained my ninth./

"Really?" the brunette said, a little surprised. A thought occurred to her. "How old are you, anyway?"

Kurama twisted his head around to gaze at his mother. /I'm not sure of my exact age. Around four millennia, at least/ he remarked offhandedly.

Shiori's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Around four _millennia_?!" she repeated incredulously.

Kurama looked at her innocently. /Give or take a few centuries. Birthdays tend to lose their importance after the first two thousand years./

"Yes, I... I suppose they would," she replied faintly.

/Most of the higher class demons have lived for a few millennia. There are a few exceptions of course, Yuusuke being one of them/ Kurama continued.

"Class?" Shiori questioned, confused.

/Rank according to power levels. The classes from lowest to highest are E, D, C, B, A and S. Anyone below rank E has a power level equal to or lower than that of an average human/ the kitsune explained.

"I see. What rank are you?"

/In my demon form, I am an S rank. In my human form, I am an A rank. As an actual fox, I am not sure. I rarely take this form because it makes me vulnerable. I was in this form trying to escape from a hunter when I died the first time./

"Oh, I'm sorry," his mother hastily apologized.

The kitsune shook his head. /Don't be. It was almost two decades ago. Besides, had the hunter not found me that day, I would have never met you./ _I need to get back to work, but... This feels so good. I'll just stay here for a little longer,_ Kurama thought, laying his head back down on his paws.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more, Shiori running her nails down his back. She blinked as she heard an odd noise, leaning closer to the canine draped across her lap. The kitsune's eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. Chuckling, the brunette continued petting him. _I didn't realize how similar foxes were to cats._

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

Again, I would like to add a special thanks to **Astarte** for reviewing chapter seven and **darkduck**, **Anony**, **neko kitkat** and **Silver Moon** for reviewing chapter eight. Thanks!

**Chapter 9**

After his nap, Kurama continued removing all of the plants that weren't supposed to be in his yard while Shiori cast about for a new topic of conversation. Another plant disappeared, reminding her of something.

"Shuichi?"

"Hm?"

"Are all the plants here...alive?" she asked.

A red head of hair popped up out of the foliage. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, mother," he replied, genuinely confused.

"You know, alive-- as in, moves on its own at will," she explained.

Kurama rocked back on his heels, thinking. "I suppose so. Not all of them by any means, but there are quite a number of plants that can move on their own. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just something I ran across while I was traveling with Hiei."

The redhead glanced up, checking the position of the sun. "Its about lunch time. Are you hungry?" he asked, standing and brushing the dirt off his pants.

"A little," Shiori admitted. She followed him inside.

He led her to the kitchen, gesturing for her to sit while he prepared the meal. "So, tell me about your trip over here," he said, retrieving a kettle from the cupboard. He filled it with water and placed it on the stove, placing a pan and a skillet on the counter.

"I don't even know where to begin."

Kurama pulled a barrel of rice out of another cupboard, scooping some of the rice into the pan. "For starters, how did you find Hiei, or Makai, for that matter?" he asked, pouring water over the rice before setting the pot on the stove.

"Well, Suuichi-kun had told me about the kitsune that had rescued him named Youko Kurama. I knew it was you right away. I wasn't sure how to find you, though, until I remembered talking to Yuusuke. He had stopped by two days before the funeral and had asked for 'Kurama.' Of course, I didn't know who he was talking about at the time and he brushed it off as a nickname for you. So, I confronted him about it and asked if he knew where you would go. He thought you were in some sort of trouble and almost ran out the door before I could stop him." Shiori said, laughing. She paused, looking at her son. "You have very loyal friends, Shuichi."

"Yes, I have been fortunate in that respect," he agreed, thinking back over everything their team had been through. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pulled several seeds from his hair, growing them into vegetables. "So, I'm assuming Yuusuke was the one that brought you to Makai. How did he convince Hiei to find me?" he asked, refraining from mentioning that persuading the fire demon to travel with and protect a human was a feat in and of itself.

Shiori shrugged. "I honestly don't know. When we found the patrol unit, they just started growling at each other. I'm pretty sure they almost got into a fight, although I'm not sure why. Anyway, Hiei started walking off and Yuusuke told me to follow him. However, I don't think Hiei likes me very much. He glared at me for the entire two weeks it took to get here," she said.

The redhead chuckled, cutting up the vegetables. "Don't take it personally. Most demons view ningen as being lower than the dirt they walk on and Hiei is no exception. I am rather surprised that Yuusuke was able to sway him at all," he replied, dumping the sliced vegetables into the skillet. "So, how was the trip with Hiei?"

"It was...interesting."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Could you elaborate?"

"Well, your friend caught food for me. I just wish he would have killed it first. Not the animals," she explained, seeing Kurama's confused look. "Some of the fruit. There was this blue, star-shaped fruit-thing that actually ran away from you. And the vine would fight you for it and once you got it you had to crack the shell--" Shiori shuddered involuntarily. "It wasn't that bad, but the aftertaste was, well... it was interesting," she finished.

Kurama smiled in amusement. "Yes, I know the fruit you are talking about. What else happened?"

"I'm not sure, but.. Does your friend know how to get here? Does it normally take two weeks?"

Kurama blinked. "That's an odd question. The amount of time varies depending upon which route you take and how fast you are traveling. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that Hiei would frequently stop walking and look around before shaking his head and heading in a different direction. Was he lost, or just...?" Shiori trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

Kurama laughed. "It's a good thing Hiei didn't look into your mind when you were thinking that," he commented.

"He can do that?!" the brunette asked, shocked.

The redhead nodded. "Do you recall the third eye on his forehead? It is called a Jagan. With it, he can read almost anyone's thoughts and can even control weak-minded creatures. He can also use it to scan the surrounding area for signs of danger, which is what I assume he was doing. Every time something came up, he altered his course so you went around it, avoiding the threat altogether. Just don't ever tell him you thought he was lost," he said, still laughing as he pulled the kettle off the stove, adding several crushed leaves to it.

Shiori was silent for a few moments. "Shuichi, you explained to me earlier about the different ranks demons have. What rank is Hiei?

"I haven't spent much time around him recently, but I believe he is now a rank S, like myself. Why?"

"Oh, it was just some demons we ran into on the way here. They looked like cats, and I'm pretty sure they wanted to eat me, but then Hiei showed up. I couldn't understand what they said, but I think one of them recognized him. And then, they just turned and left. There was a group of them, so I figured Hiei had to be pretty strong if they didn't think they stood a chance against him," she explained.

"Yes, Hiei has garnered quite a reputation for himself, especially after gaining Mukuro's favor. Most demons would be wise not to cross him."

"Mukuro?" Shiori repeated.

"A year ago, the Makai was ruled by three demon lords. Mukuro was one of them and Hiei fought his way up in the ranks, becoming her second in command," he explained.

"I see. A year ago? Is she still a demon lord?"

"No, we have a type of democracy in place, now."

"A type of democracy? I know all the legends about demons aren't true, but I never imagined they'd be so, I don't know, civilized," she commented.

Kurama chuckled. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that. There will be a tournament held in two years. The winner will become the ruler of Makai for the next three years, at which time another tournament will be held," he explained, turning off the stove.

"The ruler of Makai is decided by who wins the tournament? How is that democracy?" Shiori asked, shocked at the idea.

"Remember, mother, you are dealing with a world of demons. The three lords ruled because they had the power to do so. This is basically the same thing, only without a full-scale war and you don't need an army to compete. As Yuusuke says, it's 'casting votes with fists,' " he replied, setting one bowl of rice and a bowl of fried vegetables in front of her.

"I suppose so. Still, I don't care much for the idea of the strongest person ruling the entire realm," she said, accepting a cup of tea and chopsticks.

"My only concern is that, depending on who wins the tournament, the end result may be bad for Ningenkai," Kurama said, sitting opposite her. "However, the current ruler seems to hold a certain respect for humans, so there is nothing to worry about for the next two years, at least," he continued, beginning to eat. Shiori followed his example.

They sat in silence for a few moments before the brunette looked up. "What type of a demon is Hiei, anyway?"

"A fire demon."

"I suppose that makes sense," she replied thoughtfully.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it was just a few things he did, like glaring at a pile of wood to start a fire. And the time we were attacked by those wolf...things," she said, her eyes staring blankly at the wall as the memory came back to her.

Kurama sipped his tea. "Wolf-things?" he prompted.

"Well, I never actually saw them-- I only heard the howls. They sounded kind of like wolves. Anyway, your friend seemed angry when he heard them. He pushed me behind a tree and told me to stay there. I don't know what happened, but there was a terrible racket. I could hear the animals getting closer, but then they just stopped and started growling. I couldn't see what was going on, but it was so hot! It was like I was sitting in an oven! The howling started again, but they were drowned out by a deafening roar! I was so scared; I couldn't do more than just sit there, shaking." Her gaze slid over, wide eyes meeting Kurama's calm gaze. "I was sure that I was going to die!" she whispered.

"What happened then?" he asked, his voice soothing as if reminding his mother that she was in no danger here.

Shiori looked down at the bowl of rice in front of her. "There was an explosion and it got even hotter than it had been previously. I could barely breathe! And then, there was silence. The temperature went back down and Hiei came and got me. When I walked around the tree, almost everything had been destroyed. The ground as far as I could see had been burned. There wasn't even so much as the charred remains of a tree left standing," she said, her voice soft. "Your friend decided to camp there for the night and promptly fell asleep. That was the only time I saw him sleep during the entire two weeks."

The redhead closed his eyes, pensive. "From your description, I would say that Hiei summoned a creature from the Reikai-- another one of the Jagan's abilities. His favorite is the dragon of the darkness, but it could not have done that. I was unaware he had mastered the summoning of any other creatures, but it seems as if he can call a fire elemental as well. Interesting," he commented, taking another sip from his tea. "It sounds like you had quite an eventful trip."

"You can say that again," Shiori replied, putting a bite of rice into her mouth. "I hope the return trip won't be that 'fun.' "

Kurama smiled. "I cannot guarantee nothing will happen, but I think the company will be a bit better."

The brunette chuckled. "That's true! Although, I am not looking forward to walking back. That's a long way to go!"

"It is, but we'll take the shortest route. As you said, Hiei was meandering around a bit in order to avoid trouble areas. Since I do not have a Jagan, I am unable to do the same. However, I will not allow any harm to come to you," he assured her.

Shiori met his gaze, a soft smile finding its way onto her face. "I believe you," she said, Yuusuke's words coming back to her mind. After all, her son had already tried to give his life for hers at least once already. They continued eating, a companionable silence falling between them.

. . .

The next morning found Kurama standing at the entrance of his den, a backpack resting on his shoulders. He was dressed in the jeans and denim jacket he had been wearing his last night on the cruise ship. "Mother, are you ready yet?" he called, leaning against the side of the doorway.

Shiori came out, tired eyes resting on the sun rising above the horizon. "I'm ready," she said, stifling a yawn. The redhead chuckled, earning an annoyed look from the ningen. "Not all of us are morning people, Shuichi," she remarked dryly.

"I'm sorry you're so tired. However, it _was_ your idea to leave this early in the first place," he replied as he started walking. The plants were slow to move out of their master's way, seeming to be sad that he was leaving. Kurama ran his hands along their leaves as he passed, silently reassuring them that he would not be gone forever.

Shiori fell into step beside him. "I know. It's just... I need to get back. Kazuya must be so worried. I should have at least left a note for him," she said, shaking her head.

Kurama glanced at her. "We've already discussed this, mother. You didn't know that Yuusuke was going to take you to a different realm, or that you would have to travel a moderate distance through that realm to find me. By the time you realized you would be gone for quite some time, it was too late to go back. You need to stop punishing yourself over it," he said reassuringly.

"I know. But, Kazuya thought I was starting to lose my mind when I refused to accept that you were dead. I fear that he might have believed the worst to have happened."

The kitsune smiled at her warmly. "Well, then, it shall be a rather pleasant surprise when you show up, won't it?"

Shiori laughed. "Yes, I daresay it will, although I doubt my timing will be anywhere near as perfect as Suuichi-kun's was."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't I tell you? We held a wake for you and your brother about two weeks after you both disappeared. Kazuya forgot to unplug the phone and it started ringing while one of your friends was praying. The answering machine picked up and it turned out to be Suuichi-kun, calling to ask us to pick him up from the hospital," she explained, smiling at the memory.

Kurama chuckled softly. "Perfect timing, indeed. I imagine you and father were quite shocked."

"Oh, yes! Kazuya almost ripped the phone out of the wall in his haste to answer it!" she said, laughing softly. Her smile faded. "I take it that you returned to Makai that same day?"

"I believe so. I needed to take some time to rest before coming back here," he replied.

"To regain your energy. Suuichi-kun told me a little bit about that," she said in response to his questioning glance.

"Yes. It is not wise to wander through Makai in a weakened or vulnerable state," he commented. _As much as it angered me at the time, I'll have to thank Hiei for his words. As distracted as I was, I would have been easy prey._ The corners of Kurama's lips turned upward mischievously. _Although, I noticed that he left with undue haste after guiding Shiori to my den. It would be fun to watch him squirm when in my presence for a little bit before I extend my gratitude for his actions..._

They continued on in amiable silence, enjoying the stillness of the forest around them. Shiori smiled as she noticed the plants bending out of the way to make it easier for her to walk. _Shuichi is so thoughtful. One thing's for sure-- the return trip is going to be much better than the journey here!_

. . .

Shiori sat on the ground, her eyes closed as she leaned against a tree. A soft breeze blew over her, ruffling her hair and clothing playfully. She sighed contentedly. A soft chuckle caused her to open one eye, looking towards the source.

"Surely you're not that tired already, mother. It's not even noon, yet," Kurama said, a mischievous glint in his eye. He was kneeling beside a stream a few feet away, filling two hollow gourds with water. Dropping a purifying leaf into the mouth of each gourd, he corked them and replaced them in his backpack.

"No, I'm not all that tired. Just enjoying the break," she explained, gazing around at the trees. She smiled, opening her mouth to say something as her gaze slid back over to her son. She stopped, sitting up as she noticed the redhead's expression. "Shuichi? Is something wrong?"

Kurama's body was tense, his expression serious as he discreetly sniffed the air. His eyes locked onto a bush a little ways away, the leafless green branches holding perfectly still in the breeze. His motions slow and careful, he stood and moved in between the still plant and his mother. "Stand up slowly and move behind the tree," he told her softly.

Confused, Shiori did as her son bid her, standing up cautiously. She took a step to the side and the bush moved. The 'branches' collapsed in on themselves, forming sharp quills that lay down along a creature's back. The demonic beast leapt forward, attacking before its prey could escape. The brunette fell in surprise, unable to do anything as the tiger-like animal lunged for her son, claws extended. Kurama stretched forth his hand, as if commanding the creature to stop. Amazingly, the demon did just that. It halted in midair, teeth inches away from the redhead's hand. Kurama jerked his arm to the side, causing the animal to land heavily on the ground. Shiori's eyes widened slightly as she saw a vine dripping with blood disappear back up into the sleeve of her son's jacket. She gasped as her gaze slid back to the demonic beast that had attacked them. It was twitching spasmodically in death throes as its blood spilled out onto the ground. It appeared to have been cut almost completely in half down the length of its body.

Hearing his mother's gasp, Kurama pulled a seed from his hair, dropping it onto the corpse. He helped the brunette to her feet as the purple flowers grew at an alarming rate, blooming and hiding the carcass from view. Still wide-eyed, Shiori allowed her son to lead her away, trying to ignore the slurping sounds as the plant drained all the remaining fluids left in the body.

No words were exchanged between them as they walked. It was a few minutes before the brunette timidly broke the silence, questions running through her mind. "Um, Shuichi?"

Kurama turned, giving her his full attention. "Yes?"

"What was that back there?" she asked.

"That was a _busshu neko_," he replied, his voice calm. He sounded as though he might be discussing what class he had next as opposed to the creature that had just attacked them. The fact that he was not bothered in the slightest by the incident was both reassuring and eerie at the same time.

Shiori hesitated. "Uh, how did you know it was there?"

"I am a kitsune." At his mother's puzzled look, he elaborated. "Demons generally have a better sense of smell than humans. Canines-- such as dog, wolf or fox youkai --are several steps above that. Naturally, my nose isn't nearly as sensitive when I am in my ningen form, but it is still better than that of an average human's," he explained.

"I see," Shiori said, letting the information sink in. "I suppose that makes sense." She paused, glancing down at the sleeve of her son's jacket. She could make out a bit of dried blood on the cuff. "How did you kill it, anyway? I mean, I saw a vine disappear back into your sleeve and you told me two days ago that a rose was your favorite weapon, but you never explained how."

"Actually, I prefer my rose whip-- a long vine covered in thorns. I can use any type of plant for offense." Kurama reached into his hair, pulling out a blade of grass. "Even an ordinary blade of grass," he said, bending it to show how flexible it was, "can be turned into a deadly weapon." The blade of grass grew, becoming the size of a sword in the blink of an eye. The redhead reached down, picking up a large rock. "I have made it as strong as steel and--" He tossed up the rock, slicing it in two with one quick motion. "--it is sharp enough to cut just about anything," he finished, catching one of the halves in his hand and holding it out to Shiori.

She accepted it, running her fingers across the now smooth surface in disbelief. "So, you did the same thing to a vine?"

"And impaled the _busshu neko_, yes. As it slid off the blade... well, you saw. It is a bit messy, but at least the animal got a quick death."

"What about those purple flowers? Were they really...?" she let the question trail off, shuddering as she heard the slurping noises again in her mind.

"Eating the demonic creature?" Kurama finished. The brunette nodded. "Well, yes and no. The blood-sucking plant, as its name suggests, only drains its prey of bodily fluids-- not very pleasant if you are trapped by one in the wild, as it does not kill its victim first. Other scavengers will finish off the carcass," he answered nonchalantly.

Shiori was quiet, trying to liken the ecosystem to one she was more familiar with. _It's just like animals back home. Something kills something else and the vultures and buzzards finish what's left over. The only difference here is that plants are also considered predators,_ she thought, chewing on her lip pensively. She turned to her son as something occurred to her. "If I wasn't here, would you have... You know, with you being a kitsune and all, would you have...?"

"Would I have eaten it?" he guessed. The brunette nodded, causing Kurama to sigh. _Why is she asking questions she really doesn't want to know the answer to?_ he wondered. "Yes. It is good practice to take advantage of such situations, as you never know when your next meal might be," he answered neutrally.

Shiori got a mental picture of the redhead tearing into the carcass with his bare hands, ripping out and eating the meat like a rabid animal. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the image, although she still looked a little pale. "Would you have cooked it first?" she asked, her voice almost pleading.

Kurama chuckled softly at his mother's expression. "It depends on what form I was in. As a ningen, I would have to cook it because my human anatomy cannot handle that particular type of meat raw. In my demon form, I would also cook it, although it would be more out of arrogance than necessity. Lesser youkai barely look at their food before devouring it, much less cook it, and I always did as much as I could to distinguish myself as being better than the rest. As a fox, I would probably eat it raw, but it would be extremely foolish to stay in such a vulnerable form for a meal. One can never tell when a stronger creature will smell the kill and come to challenge you for it," he explained.

"Oh, I see." _This is such a violent world that Shuichi had to grow up in,_ Shiori thought as they continued walking. _He had to fight to survive. It's hard to imagine my kind son in that sort of a situation, but I saw it with my own eyes. There's so much about him that I don't know._

"So," Kurama said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "What would you like for lunch?"

. . .

The sun sank lower in the sky as Kurama walked, listening to the sound of running water grow nearer. He could tell Shiori was tired, but it wasn't too much farther to the river. He spotted the stream as they came around a bend in the road. "We'll camp here for the night," he said, walking a little ways off the beaten path. The brunette followed wearily behind him.

The redhead finally came to a stop, taking off his backpack. Shiori plopped down onto the ground, eager to rest her sore feet. _I don't understand how either Hiei or Shuichi can walk all day and not show the least bit of fatigue,_ she thought, watching her son circle the perimeter of their campsite. Shaking her head, she pulled off her shoes to rub her aching feet.

It was a few minutes before the brunette realized she was alone. She glanced around, trying to figure out where Kurama might have gone. She started to call out before pausing, remembering her run-in with the demonic creature earlier that morning. _I could call him, but what if he's not within hearing range? I might end up as dinner for whatever animals are near here. Could he have gone hunting? I mean, he needs to keep his energy up, after all. But, wouldn't he have told me?_ Shiori shook her head, firmly. _He wouldn't have gone far. I just have to wait for him to come back. He wouldn't have left me alone unless he felt it was perfectly safe to do so,_ she thought. _All I have to do is wait for him to come back._

Leaves rustled and branches creaked as the wind blew through them. The ningen leaned back, allowing her eyes to fall half-shut as she relaxed. The familiar noises of the forest washed over her; the crackle of dry leaves being crushed underfoot as small creatures scurried here and there, the flap of leathery wings through the air as birds settled into their nests. Lulled by the sounds of the night, the brunette drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Shiori awoke with a start, looking around her. The faint light from the stars filtered through the canopy of leaves allowing her to make out the outline of a tree several feet in front of her, but everything else was shrouded in darkness. The rustle of plants rubbing against each other in the wind and dry leaves scraping across the ground was no longer soothing. Shiori wrapped her arms around herself, wide eyes searching the blackness for things that weren't there. _How long was I asleep? If that saying, "It's darkest just before dawn" is true, then I would guess that it is almost morning. Where's Shuichi? He shouldn't have been gone this long. What if something's happened to him?_ The ningen's anxiety continued to increase as her mind went through several possible scenarios that could be the reason for her son's absence, each one worse than last. The brunette held herself tighter as her fears grew. _He should have been back by now. Where is he?!_

"What's wrong, mother? You're upset," a soft voice said, cutting through the night.

Shiori almost screamed, not having expected her son's voice to only be a few feet away. "Shuichi?" she asked a little shakily, looking in the direction it had come from. "Shuichi, are you there?"

There was a soft rustle as plants were pushed aside and the _crunch_ of dead leaves being crushed underfoot. "I'm right here, mother," Kurama said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I was going to build a fire when it got dark, but you had just fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

She clutched at his hand, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Please wake me in the future. I didn't see you, so I thought that you were still gone and I was worried something had happened to you. Where did you go, anyway?" the brunette asked, turning her head to look at the dark silhouette of her son.

The redhead smiled, knowing his mother couldn't see his expression. "I didn't go anywhere. You could say I've been 'drawing your bath,' " he replied in even tones.

Shiori blinked. "What?"

"I assumed you would like to take a hot bath. So I've turned the river, at least the part that flows by right here, into a hot spring," he said.

The ningen paused, considering what her son had just said. "But, how can that work? This is a river-- all of the warm water will just wash away."

"That is true. Which is why the _nenshou koke_ is covering the riverbed for at least a mile up-stream. The water should be heated by the time it reaches here and it will cool off as it continues downstream," he explained. "Would you like to take a bath? I brought an extra change of clothes for you and the plants growing on each side of the river, as well as in it, will keep you safe."

"That sounds wonderful," she replied, allowing her son to help her up and guide her through the foliage to the river bank.

"I'll set the clothes out for you when you're done," he said. A plant grew up near his feet, hundreds of small flowers opening to reveal a tiny bulb that glowed brightly. "So you can see," he said in response to her questioning look. "And to keep the insects from bothering you."

Shiori watched as a bug fluttered towards the plant, hovering near one of the bulbs. Immediately, the flower closed around it, extinguishing one of the lights as it made quick work of its meal. It was only a few seconds before it opened once again, trying to tempt wayward insects towards the mesmerizing glow.

The brunette shook her head at the odd plant, turning to look at her son. He was already gone. Shrugging, she undressed and slipped into the makeshift bath. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced to the side in time to see a plant laying a change of clothes and a towel on the bank. Smiling, she allowed herself to relax, watching the blinking lights of the plant as it caught more bugs.

"_Screeeeee--ack_!"

Shiori bolted upright as a high pitched shriek from above pierced the silence, only to be cut off abruptly. "Shuichi?" she called fearfully, eyes searching the surrounding plant life for signs of danger.

/It was just a predator hunting small prey. You are perfectly safe, mother/ he replied soothingly.

She stayed in the warm water for a few more minutes before a tantalizing scent wafted across her nose. Deciding that she had soaked in the hot water long enough, the woman climbed out of the river, quickly drying off with the towel before getting dressed in the borrowed fighting uniform. Gathering up her dirty clothes, she made her way through the bushes towards her son.

A fire was burning merrily, making their campsite much more inviting than it had been earlier. Kurama was sitting on the ground, stirring the contents of a wooden pot. The base glowed bright red, giving the appearance of metal that has been heated to extreme temperatures. He smiled at her as she sat next to him. "Your dinner is almost ready," he said.

"How can you cook with that? Even with your abilities, I don't think you can keep fire from burning wood," she said, looking at the pot in front of him.

"Actually I can, but it takes a bit more energy than most other things, so I try to avoid it. This, however, is quite simple. The _nenshou koke_ spread along the bottom of the pot heats the contents without burning the wood," he explained, pointing at the glowing red moss. "And I can lower or raise the temperature, if needs be."

Shiori looked impressed. "I had never realized plants could be useful in so many different ways," she said, surprised at her son's resourcefulness. It was quite clever how he had come up with ways for his skills in plant manipulation to be useful in just about every situation imaginable.

The redhead chuckled. "Plants are very versatile, indeed," he agreed. He ladled some of the vegetable stew into a wooden bowl, exchanging it for his mother's clothes. "I'm going to take a bath and I'll wash our clothes, so we can hang them to dry by the fire tonight," he said, standing.

"Aren't you going to eat while it's still hot?" the brunette asked.

Kurama shook his head, "No, I've already eaten," he said, disappearing into the brush. "Call if you should need anything."

Shiori watched him leave before turning back to her soup. It smelled delicious and she was hungry so she wasted no time in filling her stomach. When she had finished she sat back, allowing her eyes to gaze around the campsite. Something glistened in the fire light, catching her eye. Standing, she made her way over to it to investigate. It looked to be a small pile of bones that had been gnawed on and discarded. The ground underneath the remains was damp, as if a dark-colored liquid had been spilled on it.

_I'm sure this wasn't here before. But, Shuichi's plants wouldn't let a creature in to eat its kill, would they?_ she wondered. Glancing to the side, she saw a bird's nest sitting in the grass. Three large black eggs speckled with white dots were resting inside it. Her eyes slid from the bones to the nest and back again, remembering the death cry she heard earlier. She also recalled her son reassuring her telepathically, as well as his refusal of the stew he had made, stating he had already eaten. Cringing slightly at the conclusion her line of thinking lead her to, her eyes slid back to the nest. _Why do I feel like eggs are on the menu for breakfast?_

. . .

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance in this story.

And a special thanks again to **Anony** and **neko kitkat** for reviewing chapter ten. I'm sorry I am unable to reply personally, but I appreciate the reviews you've submitted anyway!

**Chapter 10**

Kurama took a drink out of his gourd, enjoying the feel of the refreshing liquid sliding down his throat. He turned his head, his gaze landing on his mother walking at his side. _I must admit, I thought we would be making better time than this. We have only been traveling for three days, but we seem to spend almost as much time resting as we do walking. I don't want to push her, but something needs to be done. Suuichi and Kazuya both think she's dead,_ he thought. She looked at him, catching his gaze. The redhead held out the gourd. "Are you thirsty?" he asked.

The brunette nodded, wordlessly accepting the gourd and taking a drink. Kurama smiled slightly before turning his head back to the front, a serious expression clouding his features. _She looks like she's ready for another break already. However, I don't--_ His train of thought was disrupted as he paused, a familiar aroma wafting across his nose. _Chouji, remon, shinamon, yu-kari and ro-zumari-- the same blend of herbs used by bandits to disguise their scents. Not good,_ he thought, warily eyeing the surrounding area. The rocky terrain provided ample hiding spots for the robbers to conceal themselves.

"Shuichi? Is something wrong?" Shiori asked, noting his eyes darting around as if looking for something that he knew was there but could not see.

Before Kurama could respond, the demons jumped out from their hiding places, encircling the pair to keep them from escaping. Immediately, the redhead withdrew a rose from his hair as he pushed his mother behind him, eyeing the demons warily. The leader of the group stepped forward, looking over his catch appreciatively.

"And jus' what migh' we have here?" he asked, grinning maliciously. "A couple 'o humans that missed the border receptionists? It seems today's me lucky day, indeed." He blinked, noticing the rose Kurama held protectively in front of him. "And what be this? Ye planning on asking me out, laddie?" He started laughing at his own joke, the other bandits joining in.

"No. I would ask that you allow us to be on our way unhindered. I will not hesitate to kill you should you refuse," the redhead stated, no trace of emotion coloring his voice. He felt his mother flinch at his words.

"Did ye hear that, men? The wee lad thinks he can kill the lot of us! I dinnea kin what ye think a mere human can do against the likes of us!" the boss replied, laughing at the redhead's threat.

"You presume much to assume that I am a _mere human_," Kurama growled.

The bandits all sobered immediately, not having expected a ningen to be fluent in the language of Makai. "And where did ye learn that?" the leader asked, eyeing the strange teenager in front of him cautiously.

The redhead ignored the youkai, directing his words to Shiori. "Mother, please cover your eyes," he said softly, turning his head slightly without looking away from the demon in charge. He felt the brunette shake her head, brushing against his back.

"You are my son. I want to see with my own eyes what you are capable of," she said, her voice firm.

Kurama gave her a pained look before nodding once. "Very well. But do not move from that spot. And do _not_ touch anything," he replied, turning back to face the lead bandit.

"Ah'll ask ye once more, boy. Where did ye learn the language of demons?"

"Where I gained my knowledge is of no consequence to you. The only thing you should concern yourselves with is your mortality, should you choose not to heed my warning. Let us pass," Kurama repeated. He tensed, preparing for the attack.

The leader snarled, giving his men the signal to attack. With a practiced flick of the wrist, rose petals filled the air as the redhead jumped forward, dropping his backpack to the ground as a long thorn-covered vine replaced the blossom in his hand. He handled the weapon masterfully, the leader and three of his minions falling to the whip before they realized what was happening.

Shiori had barely seen her son move before she was surrounded by a flurry of petals. They seemed to be circling around her, encompassing her within a protective barrier, although the idea of flowers providing protection from anything was rather ludicrous. She was distracted from her thoughts as a demon with a dagger ran up behind her son, intent on stabbing him in the back. She opened her mouth to call out a warning, but Kurama was already turning, red hair flying through the air as his whip cut through the demon from left shoulder to right hip. He had already moved on to his next challenger before the two halves hit the ground. A strangled cry made her turn, hands flying to her mouth as she watched another demon be literally shredded while trying to pass through the razor-sharp rose petals circling about her. She tore her eyes from the grisly sight, focusing instead on the redhead drawing farther away from her. With a start, she realized the number of petals around her had reduced drastically.

Kurama tore through his opponents, trying to take them out quickly. A breath of cold air washed over him, causing him to turn. The rose storm protecting Shiori was all but gone, the frozen remains on the ground at her feet. Horrified, he watched as a youkai lunged at the defenseless ningen, sword upraised. The redhead launched himself towards his mother, knowing his human body would not reach her in time.

Shiori landed on her back, having been pushed out of the way. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the silver-haired youko standing over her.

The kitsune had the youkai's sword sticking out of his right shoulder, his other arm holding the demon off the ground. Cold eyes glared at the twitching form before throwing him to his comrades. He landed on his back, revealing a gaping hole in his chest. The youko's hand was covered in a red, slimy coat, the blood dripping from his claws and sliding in rivulets down his arm. Almost casually, he reached over and closed his bloodied fingers around the blade, not even flinching as he pulled it from his shoulder and cast it aside. Transferring his whip to his uninjured arm, he waited for his prey to attack.

A smaller demon fell to his knees. "Forgive us, Youko Kurama-sama! We did not realize it was you!" he wailed, quivering in fear in front of the legendary thief. _He's protecting the ningen, which means she's my ticket outta here! If I can buy enough time to get to her..._ "Please, spare us!"

"Speak for yourself, coward!" one of the others snarled, rushing forward with his club raised. The kitsune sent out a bit of his energy, causing the grass to grow up and entangle the youkai's feet while his wooden club lengthened and became sharp, impaling its wielder as he fell. A silver ear flicked to the side as a noise caught his attention.

Eyes gleaming, the smaller demon neared Shiori, pulling a knife out of his belt. The ningen's eyes widened, unable to do anything but watch as the youkai stared at her, a lust for power evident in his gaze. "What would the mighty Youko Kurama give in exchange for your safety, I wonder?" he asked softly. His expression changed suddenly, a mixture of disbelief, shock and pain marring his features. Without warning he collapsed, his body falling into many small pieces. Amber eyes glared coldly at the bloody mass of what seconds earlier had been a living breathing being, the long thorn-covered vine falling back to his side before he turned to the last bandit standing.

"It appears that it is just you and me now, isn't it? The great Youko Kurama verses the Koori-Osu. Too bad for you that I can freeze your plants, rendering them useless," the ice demon said, raising his hand and smiling as the rose whip was encased in a block of ice. "Why don't you just surrender?"

Tossing the now useless weapon aside, the kitsune leaned down and scooped up a handful of frozen rose petals from the ground, his hair falling forward. "It is too soon for you to start celebrating your victory, young one. Only fools rejoice before the battle is finished," he replied, flicking his hair back behind his shoulder. "My plants are not as worthless as you think." In a quick movement, he threw the handful of icy petals, aiming for his opponent's throat.

The ice apparition stifled a yawn. "You know, I really expected more from you. Using the same tricks over and over again-- it would seem that you have outgrown your legend. I'll be happy to take your place by killing you myself," he said, almost carelessly waving his hand to melt the ice. The now waterlogged petals dropped to the ground, useless. The wooden darts behind them, however, were nowhere near as harmless. The youkai's eyes widened, not having time to do anything as the darts pierced his neck. A bit of energy caused them to expand, decapitating the cocky demon.

Satisfied that the threat was gone, the silver kitsune walked towards the ningen sitting on the ground. Shiori was liberally splattered with blood, staring at the gore around her in morbid fascination. Her gaze wandered over the remains of the bandits, unable to tear her eyes away from the ghastly sight. She raised a hand to her mouth, turning to the side as her stomach contracted. Kurama rubbed her back soothingly as he waited for her to stop retching. When the spasm passed, she turned back towards him, resting her head against his chest. She was trembling.

Kurama stood, gently lifting and holding her as one would hold a child with his left arm. Shiori wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his hair to block out the brutal scene. He clenched his jaw, his muscles pulling at the wound as he reached down for the bag. Carefully laying the strap over his injured shoulder, he began picking his way among the gruesome remains.

As soon as the dominating stench of blood was behind him, the demon fox lifted his head and inhaled deeply through his nose. _Good, there seems to be a stream nearby,_ he thought, veering off the beaten path. It didn't take him long to reach it and he gently set Shiori on the bank with the bag before dropping something into the water and watching a red glow cover the riverbed, heading upstream. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down into the pale face of his mother. She nodded mutely. "The water will be warm enough for a bath in a few minutes," he replied, sitting next to her on the bank. Growing a bowl, he scooped up some water, dropped a purifying leaf into the liquid and swirled it around. He cautiously removed the right side of his gi, not making a sound when the material stuck to the would in his shoulder. Pulling his spare sash from his bag, he dipped it in the water and began cleaning his injury. He stopped as a hand closed over his, gently taking the cloth from him.

"Let me do that," Shiori said, carefully wiping blood away from the tender area. She blinked rapidly as tears started to fill her eyes. "I'm sorry, Shuichi," she whispered.

"Whatever for?" Kurama asked, confusion coloring his deep voice.

"For everything. You were hurt because you pushed me out of the way. I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you," she said, a bitter smile briefly flitting across her face as she focused all of her attention on his shoulder. "And you had to kill on my behalf."

"That is not your fault, mother. I told you that I would protect you, and I will do everything in my power to uphold that promise. In any case, this injury is not that serious. Demons heal much faster than humans do. My shoulder will be whole in a day or two," he said, pulling a handful of leaves from his hair. He dropped them in another bowl, crushing them together.

The brunette took the mortar and pestle from him, afraid he might aggravate his wound. "I know you will. It's just that...did you have to kill them?" she asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the bowl.

"Yes."

"Why?" She finally looked up, chocolate eyes meeting amber. "Why could you not have subdued them and let them live?"

Kurama sighed, allowing his gaze to rest on the surface of the water. "Because that is not the way of Makai." The kitsune held up a hand, halting Shiori's protests. "This is not Ningenkai. You are not dealing with humans. Most of the creatures in this realm are little better than rabid beasts. There is no such thing as mercy or compassion here. If you show either, it is seen as a sign of weakness. Had I allowed any of that group to survive, they would have gone back and rallied a veritable army. I told you before that I am infamous throughout Makai. Innumerable are the demons that would love to claim my life. If that were to happen, I would not be able to protect you."

The brunette just shook her head. "What an awful world to grow up in." She laughed humorously. "And to think, I was worried about you watching movies that were too violent when you were growing up," she said, running a hand across her eyes. "I just wish I could have protected you from all this."

Kurama put his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight. "I don't need to be protected, mother. You have already helped me more than you can ever know," he said seriously. He took the bowl from her grasp, spreading the poultice liberally over his wound.

"It's just hard to accept the fact that you can't shelter your child from everything-- or anything, in this case. You'll understand when--" She paused, turning to look at her son, an odd expression covering her features. "Do you have kids?"

The silver youko laughed, placing a large leaf over the poultice to serve as a makeshift bandage. "No, I have no children of my own," he replied. Digging through the bag, he removed Shiori's spare change of clothes before standing and slinging the backpack over his uninjured shoulder. "The water should be warm enough now. We'll camp here tonight, so I'll get a fire going. The clothes need to be washed immediately to get the bloodstains out."

Shiori watched her son disappear through the foliage, noting the bushes on the opposite bank had sprung up to provide cover from wandering eyes as well. Feeling incredibly dirty, she quickly undressed, wading into the water and scrubbing the dried blood from her body.

. . .

The next morning, Shiori was enjoying a breakfast of fresh fruit while the silver-haired youko removed their dry clothes from the vine clothesline, folding them and replacing them in the backpack. He was careful not to move his right arm more than necessary, but had refused aid when the brunette offered to do the chore for him.

"Shuichi? May I ask why you choose to remain in your demon form?" she asked, wondering if his newfound stubbornness was part of his repressed personality or if it was a trait shared by all youkai.

"It is safer for traveling. Most of the weaker demons will go to great lengths to avoid a confrontation if they see me coming or catch my scent, regardless of the fact that I am traveling with a ningen," he explained. "My senses are also enhanced in this form, allowing me to detect possible trouble areas sooner and alter our course accordingly."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense, I guess."

"Does this form bother you?"

"No, it's not that-- I was just curious, is all," Shiori replied, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

Kurama placed the last article of clothing into the bag, zipping it shut. He paused, glancing at the brunette. "Did you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"About me. Did you tell anyone?" the kitsune repeated.

"No, I didn't," she replied, lowering her eyes. "At first, I thought Kazuya would hate me for being the cause of his son's death-- and don't say it wasn't my fault. You were headed back inside when I said those horrible things to you and your stepbrother went up on deck to find you. After we were reunited with Suuichi-kun, I was afraid that Kazuya might have thought I'd gone insane with grief and was making up impossible stories to give myself hope that you had somehow survived. And I left before I had time to really discuss it with Suuichi-kun. He knows I believe in demons, but that's it."

Kurama nodded, satisfied with her answer. He stood, shouldering the pack. "I would ask that you not tell anyone about me. Not even my stepfather or stepbrother," he said.

Shiori looked up at him, confused. "Why?"

"There is no reason for them to know. Life will continue as it was before. This is stress that they need not worry about. And also, you know that I am feared throughout Makai. A casual comment of my demonic heritage may be overheard by the wrong ears, even in Ningenkai. And no youkai would hesitate to use my human family against me," he said, looking at her gravely.

"Alright, Shuichi. If you feel that strongly about it..."

"I do."

"Then I won't tell anyone."

Kurama inclined his head. "Thank you, mother. I know I should not ask you to keep secrets from your husband, but this is a serious matter."

"I understand. Besides, I knew you for nineteen years before I found out. It's hardly fair if he learned your secret after only four!" she said, laughing.

The silver-haired demon smiled. "Yes, that is hardly fair, indeed. At any rate, I think we should head out."

They walked for part of the morning before Shiori asked to take a break. However, Kurama had a better idea.

"Carry me?" the brunette repeated, taken back by the odd suggestion.

"Yes. You wouldn't have to tire yourself out and we would make better time. You do want to return as soon as possible, don't you?" the kitsune asked.

"Well, yes, but-- What about your wound?"

"My shoulder is still sore, but carrying you will not hinder me in the slightest," he replied.

"Surely you can't carry me around for extended periods of time. I may not be overweight, but I'm not as light as I used to be," she argued.

"Mother, you forget that I have a demon's strength and stamina. You will not be a burden to me," he assured her. "Besides, both Suuichi-kun and Kazuya think that you are dead. Don't you think that we should do everything in our power to get back as soon as possible? You are not accustomed to traveling like this and consequently need to take frequent breaks. I do not tire as easily."

"But...oh, alright," she agreed.

Kurama slid the backpack from his shoulders, handing it to her and kneeling down. Shiori climbed onto his back, sliding her arms around his neck. "You will tell me if you get tired, won't you?" she asked.

The youko stood up, his left arm behind his back, supporting her weight. "Yes, I will tell you if I get tired," he said. "Shall we be off?" Without waiting for a response, he started running, his mother's arms tightening around his neck as she wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into.

The silver-haired demon ran for hours, showing no signs of fatigue. Shiori's arms were starting to ache from holding onto her son's neck. He came to an abrupt stop, staring down the road. The brunette looked over his shoulder, trying to see why he had stopped. "What is it?" she asked.

"Something I'd rather not deal with right now. We'll have to go around," he replied. Stepping off the beaten path, he took to the trees.

Shiori instinctually covered her head with her arms to protect herself from the leaves and branches they were jumping into, not seeing them move out of the way at Kurama's silent command. When she realized what she had done, her arms flew back around her son's neck, holding on for dear life and wondering why she didn't fall.

"It's alright, mother--I've got you," the kitsune said, his voice a bit strained as he loosened his mother's death grip on his throat.

The brunette looked down, noticing for the first time the vines encircling her and tying her to the silver-haired youko. She couldn't have fallen off if she tried. "Sorry, Shuichi. You startled me when you jumped into the tree," she apologized, releasing her hold on his neck.

"That's all right. Shall we continue?"

Shiori nodded. "Yes, I'm ready," she said, closing her eyes and laying her head against his back. Although she trusted him completely, she didn't think she would be able to keep from practically choking him every time it looked like they were going to run into something.

. . .

Shiori finished the last of her sweet potatoes, setting the plate aside. She watched her son stoke the fire before leaning back and looking at the stars covering the night sky.

"We've made good time these past three days," he said. "I think we should reach the border tomorrow."

"So soon? But, we've only been traveling six days-- that's half the time it took me to find you when I was with Hiei!" the brunette said.

Kurama smiled. "Yes, but according to you, we are not taking as many detours, making our course a more direct route. Also, he did not carry you for half of the trip," he replied.

"I suppose that's true," she admitted. "But, still, to be so close to home already..."

They sat in amiable silence for a few minutes before the youko stood, stretching. "Well, I don't know what time it will be in Ningenkai when we get back, so I suggest you get as much rest as you can tonight," he said.

"Shuichi? Would you mind...?" Shiori trailed off, a strange look in her eyes.

Kurama saw the look, also noticing her hands fidgeting in her lap. "Again, mother?"

The brunette grinned, unashamed.

The kitsune shook his head, a small smile lighting his features. "As you wish. But you cannot ask me to do this once we return," he said seriously.

"That's why I'm asking you now, while I still have you all to myself."

The youko closed his eyes, bowing his head. His arms and legs shortened, turning into paws, and silver fur replaced his clothes, covering his body. His single tail split into nine as his form shrank. The canine looked up, cocking his head to the side as if asking, 'Happy now?'

Shiori grinned broadly, patting her leg. Shaking his head, the silver kitsune walked over to the ningen, jumping lightly onto her lap. He settled down, staring out into the darkness as she ran her fingers down his back. /Must you do this every night?/ he asked.

"Oh, don't give me that. I know you enjoy this just as much as I do," she replied, stroking the soft fur.

Kurama repressed a sigh, silently watching the shadows from the fire dancing across the plants surrounding them. His mother was right in that he did enjoy the attention. He was just worried that something might attack while he was preoccupied and catch him unaware. Laying his head on the ningen's knee, he sent some of his energy out to strengthen the plants serving as their first line of defense.

. . .

Shiori glanced up, a smile covering her face as she looked at the blue sky. She took a deep breath, eyes roaming over the familiar surroundings. She blinked, realizing exactly where she was. She turned as a redhead stepped through the portal behind her, the illusion of the brick wall rippling slightly. She looked at him, her eyes questioning.

"Surely you didn't expect me to remain as I was once we had crossed the border?" he asked teasingly. "After all, kitsune don't general walk about freely in Ningenkai."

"No, I suppose not. But, are we really at your apartment complex?" she asked, looking around.

"Yes. This portal is one of the reasons I chose to live here. Easy access to Makai," he explained.

"But, there's nothing to conceal the gateway. What keeps humans from stumbling into it on accident?" she asked.

Kurama pointed first to the empty pool in disrepair and then to the old sign that read, **Pool Under Construction, Do Not Enter**, hanging on the entrance gate. "The owners have no intention of restoring the pool," he said nonchalantly.

"Why not?" the brunette asked.

"Because of the portal."

"But, how would they-- You don't mean, the owners are..."

"Demons, yes. Otherwise that would have been sealed shut long before now. The truth is, there are quite a few youkai residing in the human realm," he explained. He pushed open the seemingly rusted shut gate, allowing his mother to exit first. They walked through the complex, coming to a stop in front of Kurama's apartment. He looked in through the window. "I thought as much," he said, sighing. "And I had paid my rent three months in advance, too."

"What?" Shiori looked through the window as well. The interior was empty. "What's happened to all of your belongings?" she asked.

"I would assume Kazuya and Suuichi-kun took them. Remember, I've been dead for..." Kurama did several quick calculations in his head. "Seven weeks, almost two months. I'm surprised they don't already have this apartment rented to someone else," he finished, turning away.

Shiori hurried to catch up with him. "Seven weeks?! It hasn't been that long! You had been missing for two weeks when I went to Makai-- I was only there three weeks," she said.

Kurama shook his head. "Time flows differently in the demon realm, remember? Five weeks have passed here since you entered Makai." He started walking away. "Come on. It's about noon now, so we should be able to catch the one o'clock train and be home around six," he reasoned. "The train station is not too far from here."

"But-- I don't have any money," she admitted. "We left to pick up Suuichi-kun in such a hurry that I left my purse at home."

"Don't worry, I should have enough for both of us," Kurama replied, fishing his wallet out of his back pocket.

The trip to the station didn't take long and they sat on one of the benches talking quietly while they waited for their train to arrive. "I hope Kazuya isn't too angry with me," Shiori said. "He must have been devastated when I disappeared without a word--"

_"Shuichi-kun!_"

Both mother and son turned towards the speaker. A teenage girl all but threw herself into the redhead's arms, sobbing. "Oh, Shuichi-kun! I thought you were dead!" she cried.

"It's all right, Natsumi-chan. I'm fine," he assured her, awkwardly patting the distressed girl on the back.

The teenager pulled back, looking into Kurama's emerald eyes. "You were missing for so long-- what happened?"

"It's...a long story," he replied evasively before changing the topic. "Did you go to the funeral?"

She nodded. "It was a lovely service. Everyone showed up. But...your poor mother..."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "My mother?"

Natsumi's eyes widened. "Didn't you know?" she asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I just got back today," he answered, giving his mother a sidelong glance.

"Oh, Shuichi-kun, I'm so sorry! Your mother disappeared the day they found your stepbrother!" she said, tears filling her eyes as she looked at the redhead sadly.

Kurama tried not to smile at the dramatic display. "Actually, Natsumi--"

"Trains two and six are leaving the station. Last call for passengers. Trains two and six are leaving the station."

"Oh, that's me! I gotta go!" She stood, hurrying away before stopping to look back. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you know I'm here for you, okay? Call me later," she said, running to catch her train.

Kurama's smile turned into a grimace as soon as the girl was out of sight. He dropped his head into his hands, sighing. Shiori laughed. "And what, may I ask, do you find humorous?" he inquired, not lifting his head from his hands.

"The girl. She seems nice enough," the brunette replied. "Classmate?"

"Yes. She means well. So do all the others, for that matter, but I had hoped to spend some time with my family before announcing to Japan that I have returned," he said tiredly.

"I think she likes you."

"So do all the others."

"But you don't return any of their affections." The redhead remained silent. "In fact, I cannot remember you ever exhibiting interest in any girl. And, I think I now know why," she continued.

Kurama raised his head, looking into his mother's eyes. _I sincerely hope she does not think that I prefer men._

"You aren't attracted to humans, are you?"

The redhead sat back, surprised his mother had picked up on that. "No, I am not. Since living with you I have gained a certain respect for ningen, but I am not physically attracted to them," he affirmed.

"That's good to know. I was beginning to wonder about you. So many girls always calling the house, but you never brought a single one home for dinner. Although, if they are all like that one, I can see why," she said, looking in the direction the teenager had run off in.

"Unfortunately, Natsumi-chan is a good example of the average fangirl," Kurama replied sorrowfully.

"Trains eleven and fifteen have arrived. Passengers please begin boarding. Trains eleven and fifteen have arrived."

"That's us, mother," the redhead said, standing and moving towards the train.

Shiori followed him, glancing at her wristwatch. _Just a few short hours more,_ she thought, wringing her hands. _I will see my husband again in just a few short hours. I hope he can forgive me._

. . .

Kazuya and Suuichi were sitting at the table eating dinner, when the front door opened and someone called out. Their eyes widened, both hurrying to the foyer to confirm the owner of the voice.

"I'm home! Is anyone here?" Shiori called, removing her shoes. Her husband and stepson came running around the corner, stopping when they saw her. It only took them a few seconds to get over their shock.

"Shiori! You're all right! Oh, thank goodness!" Kazuya exclaimed, embracing his wife.

"Mom! Where have you been?!" Suuichi asked, also hugging the woman.

"Yes, we feared the worst had happened. Why didn't you call sooner?"

"Well, I wanted to, but I knew you would only try to stop me. And I couldn't stop until I found him," she said, more than a little guilt coloring her voice.

Before the Hatanaka's could question what she meant, the front door closed. "Hello, everyone."

Two heads looked up and two jaws almost hit the floor. "S, Shuichi!" Kazuya breathed, not sure if he should believe his eyes.

The younger boy, however, had no such problems. "Brother!" he yelled, launching himself at the redhead.

Kurama managed to keep his balance as the teenager tried to tackle him, returning the hug warmly. "How have you been, Suuichi-kun?"

"How have I been?! How have you been?! _Where_ have you been?!" he asked, holding his stepbrother tightly as if to make sure he was really there.

"It's a long story," he replied. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into his stepfather's eyes.

"Well, we have the time to hear it," he said, his eyes shining as he looked the redhead over. "Yes, I think now would be the perfect time," he said, leading both Shiori and Kurama into the family room. After everyone was comfortably situated, Kazuya leaned forward, his eyes locking onto his stepson's. "What happened?"

The redhead took a deep breath. "Well, I saw Suuichi-kun go overboard and jumped in after him, but I lost him in the storm. I'm not sure how long I drifted in the sea, but I'm told that I was eventually picked up by foreign fishermen. I do not know what kind of condition I was in, but I imagine it wasn't good, as I cannot remember these events," he said, pausing as if there was something else he wanted to add. Shaking his head, he continued. "At any rate, I was admitted to a hospital in Sendai. I am told that I was delirious during my recovery and had to be sedated for the majority of my stay. I didn't have any form of identification on me at the time, so naturally there was no way for the doctors to inform you that I was alive. As luck would have it, mother stopped by the hospital about the time I was to be released."

"You jumped in after me?" Suuichi repeated.

"Yes. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time," he replied. Shiori's gaze dropped to her lap.

"That's ...quite a tale," Kazuya said slowly. He turned to his wife. "And what about you? Where did you go and how did you find Shuichi?" he asked.

Shiori looked up, guilt written all over her face. "I went looking for Shuichi," she said. "Suuichi-kun washed up on shore, so I figured it was possible that Shuichi had washed up somewhere else. I made a bit of a road trip out of it, checking all the hospitals in every city along the beach for someone matching his description."

"But, Shuichi's car was still at his apartment-- surely you didn't hitchhike?!" Kazuya asked, sounding more than a little angry and worried.

"Heavens, no! I know better than that. I enlisted the help of a few of his friends," she said, smiling as if there was a joke no one was privy to but her.

"His friends?"

"Fangirls, to be exact. Oh, they were thrilled at the prospect of providing me with transportation and company as I searched for Shuichi."

Kazuya leaned forward, massaging his temple. "But, Shuichi's car..."

Shiori's gaze dropped to her lap again. "I am sorry, dear. I didn't take Shuichi's car because I didn't want you to find me. I know it was extremely irresponsible of me and I'm sorry I made you worry, but this was something I had to do."

Kazuya didn't say or do anything for a moment. He was angry that she had left without so much as a note, but he now also felt at least partially responsible for it. He reached over, pulling Shiori against his chest. "I'm just glad you're safely back in my arms," he whispered, holding her tightly.

Kurama caught Suuichi's eye, nodding his head towards the door.

The teenager took the hint, rising from his chair and following the redhead out of the room. They moved into the kitchen, Suuichi sitting down to finish his dinner while his stepbrother fixed something for himself.

Opening the refrigerator, the older teen looked inside, blinking at the contents. "You two have been ordering a lot of take-out recently, haven't you?" he asked, studying the different cartons filling the shelves.

Suuichi didn't even bother looking up from his leftovers. "Yeah. You know that you and mom are the only ones who can cook," he said.

Kurama smiled, pulling out several of the containers and emptying them onto a plate. "I apologize for jumping overboard to save you, thus leaving you and father to fend for yourselves."

"Sounds like you had a bit of an adventure yourself, what with being picked up by foreign fishermen and all," the teen said, leaning back in his chair. "But that's nothing compared to what happened to me. I was rescued by a demon!"

The redhead hit the 'Start' button on the microwave before turning and giving his full attention to his stepbrother. "A demon rescued you? Was it a leviathan, or some other type of water dragon?" he asked, leaning back against the counter.

"Nope! It was a kitsune!"

"A kitsune? What was a kitsune doing out in the middle of the ocean? They tend to dwell more in forests, according to the research I've done," Kurama replied, folding his arms pensively.

"Beats me. He didn't say and I didn't think to ask. I didn't know you believed in demons, too," Suuichi said, grinning broadly.

The redhead chuckled. "Let's just say I had a few experiences early on in life that cemented the reality of their existence in my mind," he replied mysteriously. Not wanting Suuichi to try and dig any deeper, he guided the conversation in a safer direction. "So, tell me about this fox that rescued you."

"He said his name was Youko Kurama. He had long silver hair, golden eyes that practically glowed, ears, a tail, fangs, claws, the whole nine yards! He was a demon in every sense of the word," the younger teen said.

"Is that so?" Kurama asked politely. _Exactly how does rescuing, tending the injuries of and preparing meals for a ningen make me a demon in every sense of the word?_ he wondered. "Did he threaten you?"

"Well, not really. He actually reminded me of you," the ningen said, tapping his chin with his chopsticks thoughtfully.

The microwave dinged, so the redhead removed the plate, sitting across from his stepbrother. "Did he now," he said, resting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together in front of his mouth. He studied the ningen over his interlocking fingers.

"Yeah. Just a few things he did or some of the comments he made, you know, stuff like that. Oh, and you both have an interest in plants, too," Suuichi explained.

"Plants?"

"Yeah! He kept all kinds of seeds in his hair and he could grow anything he wanted in seconds! And not just make the plant grow, but he could shape it however he wanted! He actually _grew_ the boat we used to get back to shore! Oh, it was huge!" The younger boy gestured with his arms, chopsticks lying forgotten on his plate as he related the story of his rescue.

"A plant master, then," the redhead commented, smiling as the teenager described the ship. _To hear him tell it, one would get the impression that the boat we sailed on was larger than the cruise ship,_ he thought, amused. He idly wondered what other touches would be added to make the 'bland' story more interesting.

The swim to shore was more in keeping with Kurama's memory, although he suspected that was due more to the fact that Suuichi didn't remember most of what had happened. The younger boy's eyes, which had been shining with excitement, were now sad and distant, staring unseeingly at the wall over Kurama's right shoulder.

"And when I woke up, he was gone."

"Where do you suppose he went?"

Suuichi shrugged. "I don't know. I asked him where he was going to go when we got to land, and he said that there was no place in the human realm for him. He looked really sad when he said it, too. I don't think he killed himself, but I don't know what else he could have meant by 'no place in the human realm,' " he replied.

"I believe it means just that."

The teenager blinked at his older stepbrother, not following his conclusion.

"No place in the human realm-- no place in human society. He probably returned to a wildlife reserve, where he could live in peace with minimal human contact," Kurama elaborated.

Suuichi paused, allowing the words to sink in. "I hadn't thought about it like that before. I figured he might be talking about going back to a demon world, or something, but..."

"A demon world? Do you believe such a thing exists?"

"Well, the demons gotta come from somewhere. Why couldn't there be a demon world?" he asked, a little put out by the fact that the redhead was clearly not supportive of his idea.

"The realm of youkai is simply a myth, a rumor started by demons to keep ningen from searching for and hunting them in the wild. Eventually, demons themselves became creatures of legend. Besides, don't you think someone would have found this 'demon realm' if it truly existed?"

"I guess so," the younger teen reluctantly agreed.

Their conversation was cut short as the door to the kitchen opened, admitting their parents. "I'm famished," Shiori said, making a beeline straight for the refrigerator. She paused, eyeing the contents. "I was going to suggest going out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate, but it looks like you and Suuichi-kun have done that enough, recently," she said.

Kazuya laughed a little nervously. "Why don't we stay home, hm? I mean, you two just got back! I think it would be better for us to spend a little quality time together, as a family."

"With a traditional, old-fashioned, home-cooked meal?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me! What do you think," Kazuya said, glancing at the sons.

"I'm all for that!" Suuichi agreed enthusiastically.

Kurama smiled. "I have no objections."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, you two," her gaze slid between her husband and stepson, "are going to learn how to cook."

. . .

**The End**

Author's Note: If you would like a response to your review, please leave a signed review or include an email address. Thanks!


End file.
